


Young Love

by rosierainn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, FUCK ME KYLO REN, High School AU, IDK this just came up one day, Just like Kylo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo and your brother hate each other, Kylo is a senior (USA system meaning hes 17-18), Kylo is your first kiss and more, Kylo wants to be called Daddy, NONE OF IT IS NON CONSENUAL, Original Characters - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, You're a sophomore (USA system meaning 15-16), but he will get nice, dd/lg themes, everything is legit, hard and nasty, hes not nice in the beginning, i was like this in highschool, kylo is a shit, lots of explicit sex, okay were nasty, so its fine, this will be short and sweet guys, we are a horny teenager, we do it, youre a virgin like most 15 year olds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierainn/pseuds/rosierainn
Summary: You're a sophomore in high school, at a new school with your best friend. Trevor, your older brother, is the school's model citizen. He does everything right and you're the family disappointment. You smoke weed, you drink, but you've never had a boyfriend. No first kiss, grind, or anything else.But that's gonna change.Kylos *cumming*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 36
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im ignoring all my fics bc im garbage. this was a dream and I needed to get it done. it's finished and I'll be posting periodically because its what I'm hyperfixating on rn. loosly based on my own exploits in high school bc I was a WHORE.

You were walking through the halls, avoiding class like you normally did near the end of the day. It didn’t matter, you were a straight-A student. Teachers weren’t going to say shit, and it was just art, so it was fine as long as you turned in something at the due date. You walked out of the bathroom, a plume of smoke flowing you out, you tried to perfume away the smell but your turtleneck was soaked with it. 

Maybe next time you’d take the keys from Trevor and hotbox his car instead of the girls’ bathroom. 

Trev was mad at you for smoking, but it was dumb. You covered for him on a bunch of things, especially his girlfriend ‘ _visiting_ ’ in the middle of the night. He bought you noise-canceling headphones to wear when she came over, but you spent those nights wishing you had a boyfriend who would fuck you loud enough to annoy your brother back. 

You drank some water from the fountain, smoothing out your tennis skirt and fixing your lipgloss. A quick check on time… and it was time to head back. Someone would come looking for you and you’d rather not get stuck in the SRO’s office for a drug talk again. 

You looked at the cement flooring as you walked, rounding a corner without any worry, and slammed into something. 

“Fuck!” 

“Shit-watch where you’re fucking going!” 

You landed on your ass to the floor, skirt spread open for a glorious view of your black panties. Leaning back on your hands as you stared at the wall you ran into, a pair of long legs stood in front of you. Black combat boots, black skinny jeans, connected to a bulked-out torso draped in a gray t-shirt. You flinched when you met eyes with the animal you hit, glaring down at you like you were an insect. 

Long black hair covering his forehead, a silver stud sticking out of a strong roman nose, full lips pulled into a snarl. You were shivering on the floor, cottonmouth settling in as he spoke through his teeth, “Are you fucking mute or just stupid? Huh?” 

A foot stepped between your legs, the steel toe centimeters from your pussy. “Hey cunt?” he barked again, “Answer me.” 

You met his face again, stuttering out an apology. You couldn’t help being overwhelmed by him, the way his arms flexed when he got mad. His hazel eyes dilating at the sight of you, like he was about to kill you. You felt yourself melting at his dominance, wanting to appease him. Just so you could make him happy with you, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think someone was there.” 

He looked down between your legs, cocking a brow before looking back at your face, “You’re just roaming the halls?” 

“Yeah-sorry,” you scooted back from him, standing up on jelly legs. The weed flooding your veins, making you sway in your boots. You swiped your skirt off, making sure there wasn’t dust on your ass, you were in a thong and the bare flesh of your ass was on the disgusting floor.

“You smell like weed,” he sniffed the air, glaring down at you, “What’s a little kid like you doing drugs like that?” 

You scrunch your brow, “Okay dad, I’m not a kid.” 

“You’re pouting like one.” 

You huffed, looking around him to see if you could escape. He chuckled, moving closer to you and forcing you to lean against the wall to stop from touching him. “Such a bad little girl, out here skipping and smoking weed? What would your parents say?” 

“Um,” you lifted your chin in defiance, “I’m their angel, and who said I’m skipping class?” 

“I’m sure you are an _Angel_ ,” he studied your figure, zeroing in on your chest since your arms were pushing your breasts together. Even covered by a turtleneck the cleavage was obvious to the plain eye, “ I don’t think I’ve seen you before, I would surely remember such a brat.” 

“I am not a brat,” you hissed. 

“Mhm, I bet you’re just a moody little bitch until someone fucks you.” 

You froze, staring up at this large man who was moving in on you. You looked to the side and cleared your throat, “I-I should get going… don’t want to-uh-get in trouble.” 

He nodded slowly, “We wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

He backed away from you, smirking down at your shivering form. You tried to ignore the flood of arousal that threatened to slide down your thighs. How big this guy was, his arms were begging to be let free from his sleeves. “Hey brat,” he whistled, “My eyes are up here.” 

“S-s-sorry.” 

You bolted away from him, ignoring his icy gaze staring you down as you ran. 

\------

All you could think about for the rest of the day was him. Who was he? Did he go to school here? How had you never noticed him? He was huge, practically looked like a staff member with his height and demeanor. You had never met someone like him, and you didn’t even get his fucking name. All you could think about was him calling you a brat, how it made you feel like jello. And when he talked about getting fucked? 

You were a goner. 

Who just talks to strangers like that? No guy you knew said shit like that, he didn’t even help you off the floor! He just shoved his boot between your legs after looking up your skirt. You should really be disgusted by him, but no. You were hungry for him, how it would feel for him to pin you to a wall. 

His muscled arms holding you from the floor, just so you could kiss his luscious lips. Maybe wrap your legs around his hips, let him grind into you like you’d seen in videos. 

But-he wouldn’t want you. 

You were a virgin, you hadn’t even had your first kiss! 

He was probably fucking girls every night. Making them cry while he came on their chests, would he like your chest? You looked down at your breasts, grimacing when you saw how small they were. Barely a handful, there were girls all over the school who had bigger ones than you. 

You would just be a disappointment to him. 

You sighed, slumping in your chair, and watched the clock for the end of the day. Desperate to get home and cry, maybe watch some porn to make you feel better. See how it would be to get fucked by a big man like him, close your eyes, and imagine it was him pumping hot cum inside you. 

“Hey,” someone tapped your shoulder, “It’s time to go girl!” 

“Huh?” you looked around, everyone was filling out, backpacks on. Eager to get to the parking lot before all the seniors hazed them, “Oh-sorry.” 

Kelley laughed at you, “Did you smoke too much? You’re never this out of it.” 

You hummed at her, following along. The hallways were packed with kids, big and small. All trying to get out of this prison, you checked your phone. Trevor was supposed to meet you at the car, you didn’t have your license yet. Forcing you to drive to school with him, and wait in the car while he was at football. 

“So, Homecoming is in two weeks,” Kelley bumped your hip, “Do you know who you want to ask you?” 

“No,” you whined, “I forgot that was even happening…” 

“Well, I think you should go with one of your brother’s friends. They’re all seniors, and they are _super_ hot.” 

You shook your head, “No-they all think I’m their little sister. Plus, I don’t want a pity date.” 

Kelley shrugged, “Tanner is asking me, well he’s supposed to. Maybe Cam will ask you?” 

You rolled your eyes, envious of your best friend’s relationship. They’d been together since freshman year, kissing and hugging. Spending many nights lying to Kelley’s parents that she was at your house when she snuck to his. She spared no detail gossiping with your friends about losing her virginity, and how their first kiss was. And how in love they were. 

It was dumb. 

You both walked out to the parking lot, momentarily blinded by the sunlight. Kelley elbowed you, “Stop-don’t move.” You looked over at her, “What, what’s wrong?” 

“Those scary guys I was telling you about,” she nodded towards a group of guys coming from the weight rooms. All tall and thick, bulked out and sweaty. Each of them wearing black in some form and yelling at some freshman and sophomores who were walking too slow. “They are fucking terrifying, I can’t wait for them to graduate.” 

“Yeah,” you swallowed thickly, “Those are the guys who beat up Tanners’ friend in the locker room the other day, right?” 

She nodded, “Yeah, apparently he was _too close to one of their girls_.” 

“Hm,” You watched them walk out in a gang, zeroing in on a familiar set of shoulders in a grey t-shirt. A mess of black hair hanging down as they stalked towards a line of juiced-out cars. You smacked Kelley’s stomach, “Who’s the one in the gray, big one?” 

“Uh,” she squinted, “The big one? I think that’s their gang leader, we can ask Tanner. He has gym with all of them.” You nodded, watching him laughing and punching his friends. Throwing his things into a big black and red jeep, complete with lifted wheels and some bass stereo that annoyed you every morning when you showed up with Trevor. 

You and Kelley walked slowly to the opposite line of cars, finding her boyfriend’s car and his friends. Poor Cam had a black eye and fat lip, you gave him a small hug. “I’m sorry about your eye.” 

He waved you off with a toothy smile, “It’s fine, those guys are just jerks. Trying to make everyone scared of them.” 

You glanced to your right, squinting at the group of them across the way. A few of them were smoking cigarettes, shielded by a vehicle from the teachers’ gaze. Some of them were talking to girls, some groups of goth girls who looked sick. You scrunch your face, you were much better than those girls… maybe he would give you a chance. 

No-he was mean, his friends hurt one of yours. 

You turned back to your friends, smiling when your brother came over. Trevor was so nice, always taking care of you and your friends. Big and strong, nice smile. He was the dream guy to all your girlfriends, Trevor was everyone’s favorite. 

“Hey guys,” he paused at Cam’s face, “Shit, what happened?” 

Cam shrugged, “Made one of the ogres mad.” 

Trevor looked towards the group of guys you were watching, deeply concerned, “Those guys are assholes, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to deal with them.” 

“It’s fine dude.” 

“Which was it? I mean it couldn’t be Kylo, he would’ve sent you to the hospital. He’s the worst fucking one, thinking he owns this place.” 

“Kylo?” you looked at him confused, recognizing that name to be Trevors worst enemy. They had been at each other’s throats since middle school, your parents intervening when they were younger. But Trevor held his own, beating him in everything else. Except when Kylo broke his hand, that was a disaster. Your parents were nervous when Trevor turned 18, making sure he knew that he and Kylo could end up in _jail-jail_ if they fought. 

You hadn’t met Kylo, he never fucked around with Trevor around you. And it was your first year in this building, transferring from a private school when you begged your parents to let you. Since Kelley was leaving, you didn’t want to be alone. Trevor placed a hand on your shoulder protectively, “You okay, bug? You look a little pale.” 

“She’s just tired because she smoked too much weed today, she reeked when she came back to class,” Kelley looked at you smugly. 

Trevors face whipped to yours, “Why are you smoking at school? You could get suspended! What’s wrong with you-” 

A loud horn blared over your conversation, all of you cowering at the noise. You heard the squeak of tires on the asphalt, along with some loud ass music. Trevor yelled over everyone with a look of pure hatred, “What the fuck is wrong with you dude!?” 

They didn’t answer, instead whistling, “Hey little brat.” 

Another loud whistle. 

“Brat,” he snarled, “Come here.” 

You slowly looked over your shoulder, seeing a large black and red Jeep. A beefy arm hanging out the drivers’ window, he was chewing a piece of gum. Staring at you and only you, with a huge grin on his face. 

“Don’t be scared _Angel_ , I’m a much better lay than that fuck.” 

He pointed at Trevor. 

Who immediately pushed you behind him protectively, “Get lost Kylo! That’s my fucking sister!” 

Oh god. 

_No_. 

You peaked over his shoulder, watching Kylos’ face move from happy to ecstatic. Slapping the side of his car and clicking his tongue like you were a cat, “I didn’t know you had a sister Trev, and what a little _slut_ she is. Come here,” he snapped loudly, pointing to the ground next to his Jeep. 

Trevor whipped around to look at you, “What is he talking about? Did you do something with him? Did he do something to _you_?” 

You violently shook your head, “No-no, I ran into him in the hall after smoking, I didn’t know, he’s just being sarcastic-I was being a brat to him earlier.” 

Kylo leaned on his horn again, “I don’t have all day, come here. **Now**.” 

Your body went on autopilot, ignoring the pleadings of Cam, Tanner, and Trevor. Running to the side of the Jeep where Kylo stared down at you. His crooked smile beaming at you, you looked up at him in fear. 

“What a good girl you are,” a hand came down to stroke your cheek. You melted for a moment at the intimate touch, forgetting who this man was. 

Trevor screamed your name behind you, “Get back here!” 

Kylo looked over you, putting on a fake pout, “Now Trevor, we don’t want to act like animals in front of your baby sister. Aren’t you supposed to be a good influence?” 

“Kylo,” Trevor hissed, “Get away from her.” 

“I don’t think you’re in charge of her, don’t you have football practice to get to?” 

You looked back at Trevor, his anger falling when he realized he was right. Looking at you with a scared expression, “Bug-come on, we need to go.” 

Kylo tsked, “She’s not on the football team, isn’t that right, Angel?” 

“No,” your voice above a whisper. 

“Bug-no,” Trevor grabbed your left arm, yanking you away from Kylo’s jeep. “I’ll let you go hang out with your friends, just come on.” 

You tugged on your arm, letting out a whine that didn’t sound human, “ _Trevor_ ,” he let your arm down in shock. 

Looking even further shocked when you stepped back to Kylo. You purred when he pet your hair, digging his hand into your locks. Yelping when he hoisted you in the air, forcing you to step on the edge of the car instead of dangle. 

“Hello again, brat,” he mused, “Your brother seems very upset with you, so I’ll leave you with this.” 

Kylo grabbed a sticky note from his car, scribbling something on it, “Open,” you popped your mouth open. Letting him shove the paper and his fingers into your mouth, humming in approval at your obedience. 

“Be good brat, I expect to see you tomorrow,” Kylo placed a firm kiss on your lips, dropping you with little remorse before flipping off your brother and speeding away. 

You sat on the ground, trying to not swallow the paper in your mouth. Processing what just fucking happened, while your brother and other friends ran to you. Yanking you from the ground and brushing the dust from your clothes, talking about how scary that was. Trevor fussing over you never talking to Kylo again, pulling you into a tight hug and kissing your forehead. 

But you were _elated_. 

You just had your first kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've met the man, the myth, the legend. 
> 
> Trevor hates him, you want him. 
> 
> WHAT COULD GO WRONG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, look at us. getting content TWO DAYS IN A ROW? who would’ve thought, not me.
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, there is only consensual sex, explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

Trevor let you go home with Tanner and Kelley.

He was terrified Kylo would come back if he left you at the school like he usually did while at football practice. Scolding you as he ran to the training room about staying away from him, you hid the piece of paper from his gaze. Not wanting him to rip it up into small pieces, you hadn’t managed to see what it said yet.

Kelley was freaking out on the drive, questioning how you knew Kylo and what happened. Claiming that a monster stole your first kiss! It was supposed to be with the love of your life, not some creep who hated your brother. Cam was worried too, saying how mean and ruthless Kylo’s gang was to people. Targeting anyone they thought was a threat, which seemed like a lie, Kylo was about two feet taller than Cam. There’s no way he was a threat.

Kelley asked if you wanted her to stay at your house since you’d be alone.

But you said no, wanting to be left alone so you could process what happened.

And process you did, stripping out of your clothes like they were on fire. Grabbing your favorite vibe, and toy. Putting your favorite video on your TV before slicking it up with some cold lube, shoving it into your heat.

You didn’t need the lube, your pussy was soaked from Kylo.

You watched with wide eyes at the woman on the screen, crying as she was pounded. A cock shoved deep in her pussy, babbling about how big he was. Rubbing your clit in time with her, wishing that was you being fucked.

Soon she was taken by three men, all with huge cocks.

One in her ass, oiled up and gaping. One in her cunt, weeping over his length, you jammed your pussy full of silicone at the sight. Rocking your hips so the firm tip would bounce over your special spot, twitching as you pressed your vibe hard onto your stiff clit.

You came immediately when she was face fucked, being called a nasty slut, and getting a firm smack across the cheek. You wanted to be used like that, fucked hard, and left covered in cum. But all the guys you knew were soft, tame, barely holding you when you hugged them.

Then you thought about how rough Kylo was with you.

Picking you up by your _hair_ like a cat. Calling you a bitch and a brat, how you wanted to be a brat for him. Tease and antagonize him until he called you a good girl. You were cumming again to the memory of his fingers in your mouth, even for a brief moment. How you wished you would have sucked on them like candy, just to see his smile again.

You were sweaty and fucked out by the end of the video. Breathing heavily as you stared at the black screen, studying your reflection. Your hand between your legs, covered in lube and cum. The towel below you messy with your juices, silicone still stuffed inside you. You clenched around it, letting the aftershocks of your orgasm crash against you.

You rolled off your bed, landing on your hands and knees. Grabbing your toys to clean them in your bathroom, ignoring how exhausted you looked in the mirror. Maybe tonight you would practice deepthroating, just in case…

After almost throwing up, you did your homework. Running a load of laundry, ignoring the itch in the back of your head to read Kylos note. You were determined to ignore it, it would never work out.

He was too different than you, and his issue with Trevor wouldn’t allow him to be accepted into your family. He didn’t seem like the boyfriend type, he probably drove off after kissing you to some sluts house to fuck her like that video.

Trevor came home before your parents, greeting you at the kitchen table with a smile. “Hey Bug, you okay?”

“Mhm,” you stared down at your math homework, ignoring the thought of Kylo fucking someone, “I’m good, how was practice.”

He grabbed a water from the fridge, looking at you with relief, “It was good, got out some aggression. Kaydel says hi, she wants you to try out for the cheer squad.”

You nodded, thinking about Trevor's girlfriend Kaydel. She was a bombshell, slim and trim, with long blonde hair and big pink lips. The most beautiful girl you’d ever seen, but she thought you were beautiful too. Always trying to talk to you and get you involved in school stuff instead of smoking and dicking around with your friends. She was a model student, just like Trev.

“Yeah, she texted me asking me to try out.”

“You should,” Trevor plopped down next to you, “It’d be fun, plus you’d come to games with me. You’d get to see your brother win.”

You rolled your eyes, “That’s definitely what I want to do on Friday nights.”

Trevor sighed, rubbing your back like a loving big brother should, “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yup.”

“Are you mad that Kylo kissed you?”

You scoffed, sinking your face lower, not wanting Trevor to see your cheeks flare bright pink. Embarrassed that he knew you haven’t had your first kiss and that it was with his worst enemy in the parking lot of your school.

“ _No_ ,” shit, that wasn’t confident enough.

“I’m sorry Bug, he’s a dick. He’s just gonna bother you more now that he knows you’re my sister. Don’t let him get to you, okay?”

You sucked on your bottom lip, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that sunk in your gut. It had occurred to you, that the only reason Kylo called you over was because of Trevor. He just wanted to annoy him, and you were getting caught in the middle of it.

“I’m gonna shower, love you.”

You trudged to your room after Trevor left, collapsing on your bed in a mess of emotions. You rubbed your face into your pillows, looking over at your nightstand.

“ _Shit_.”

There was the note.

Sitting right next to your phone.

You caved, snatching the paper and curling into your pillows. Unfolding it carefully, like it was an ancient artifact. You squinted at the handwriting, scrawled across hastily.

A phone number, along with one single sentence.

> _Hallway, @ 2:30._

\------

You were vibrating with excitement on the drive to school.

Dressed in some black leggings, paired with a denim jacket and an old college sweater you found at a thrift store. Trying to not look too cute, you hadn’t texted him last night. Not wanting to be _too_ eager. Casual was how you wanted to approach this, he seemed like one of those guys.

Trevor stuck to you more than usual in the morning, glaring at the line of cars walking into the building. You tried to resist the urge to stare at Kylos’ Jeep, he was sitting on the hood, cigarette between his teeth while he waved at you innocently.

Kelley and Tanner found you first, letting Trevor off the hook and begging you to try out for cheer after school today. Kelley was doing it, and she wanted you to do it with her. But it would give you less alone time.

You settled into your first class of the day, looking down at your phone while you waited for class to start. Scrolling through your group chat with your friends, Kelley had told them about the incident yesterday and everyone was voting on what you should do.

A whistle came from the door.

You quickly looked up, meeting eyes with Kylo who was standing in the hallway outside your classroom. Grinning at you with his hands in his pockets, you melted at his face. How his hair was pulled back in a small bun, a few pieces framing his face. He was in a dark green hoodie and some dreamy joggers. He whistled again, your eyes meeting, he motioned to his phone. Mouthing out _text me brat_ before he brought his hands down to grab onto imaginary hips.

Thrusting his hips a few times before winking and walking away.

Leaving you flustered and wet, sinking deeper into your seat. You pulled up his contact, the poison emoji next to his name. You thought it would stop you from texting him, but you were too curious.

Not wanting to disappoint him.

> Hey, it’s me. Brat.

> _Took you long enough, good to see you can listen to instructions._

You gaped at the response, flustered at his harsh words. Maybe he expected you to message him yesterday, and now you weren’t his good girl.

> _You look nice today._

Oh? He can be nice?

> _Want to bite those leggings, your ass looks absolutely fuckable._

_**Oh**_. 

> _I better see you at 2:30, you wouldn’t want to disappoint me. Would you Angel?_

> I’ll be there, Kylo.

> _Please, call me Daddy._

\------

You waited in the hallway.

Fiddling with the hem of your sweatshirt, trying to ignore the thumping of your heart. Threatening to burst from your chest, you could practically taste the bile rising in your throat at the possibility of this moment. What would he want?

Well, it was obvious what he wanted.

He wanted to fuck you, but you didn’t know if you were ready.

You just had your first kiss yesterday…

Shoes squeaked to your right, followed by a short whistle.

“Come here,” Kylo’s voice commanded, low and throaty. You walked over slowly, playing with a piece of your hair as you stood shy in front of him. Trying to ignore the smell of his cologne, how much bigger he was compared to you, you barely came up to his shoulders. Looking into his chest as it rose and fell. “Let’s go brat, we don’t want to get caught.”

“Wha,” you looked up at him, his large hands dragging you towards the nearest exit. Kylo looked out the door, left and right, and lifted you into his arms. Dashing from the doorway towards one of the portable buildings. Kylo deposited you next to a wall, looking around nervously. You were pinned between him and the siding, shaded by a nearby tree.

Kylo let out a breath, looking back down at you, licking his lips. Your lashes fluttered when his hands skated up your arms, caressing you from your shoulders to your fingertips. Latching to your waist under your denim jacket, Kylo pressed his body into yours.

“I missed you, brat.”

You looked up at him with innocent eyes, “You did?”

Kylo nodded, pressing his lips to your forehead softly. “I did, thought about you all night. Thinking about how delicious you looked yesterday.”

You shied at that, turning to look away from him. Kylo growled, his hands tightening around your waist in an attempt to bring you back. He kissed at your ear, grinding into your hips in long thrusts. You let out a soft moan, which Kylo loved.

“What’s wrong, yesterday you were full of fire,” he thrust again, “Is my little girl scared, did your brother _forbid_ you from seeing me?”

You looked up at him, nodding in silence. Kylo hummed, ghosting his lips over your own before lifting you off the ground. You yelped in protest but wrapped your legs around his waist on instinct, throwing your arms around his neck. Kylo nuzzled you, mouthing at your pulse while he mumbled, “Does he think I won’t take care of you? His baby sister?”

“No,” you whimpered, pulling Kylo’s head back by his hair, “He thought you would ruin me.”

“I plan on it, Baby.”

You gasped at the name, Kylo took that as an in. Pressing his lips against yours, moaning at the taste of your lipgloss. He worked your lips open, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You stayed still, trying to match his movements with your own. Reveling in the taste of him, sucking on his tongue for a moment like it was your toy.

Kylo broke your kiss, a string of spit between you both, “You’re perfect.”

He attacked you again, humping you against the wall. You dug your fingers into his hair, pulling his locks free from his bun. Moaning when he bit your lip, you wanted so much more. Wanted him all over you, claiming you as his.

Kylo pressed his forehead against yours, “What,” he took a deep breath, “What are you doing after school?”

“I’m supposed to go to cheerleading tryouts.”

“Ditch it,” he growled, your lips locking in another round of passion, “I’m coming over to your house.”

“Kylo-”

He shook his head, “No-I’m your Daddy now, gonna make you scream it.”

“But-,” you protested, momentarily neutered by the feeling of his lips on your jugular, “I’ve never done…”

Kylo halted.

Lips pulling off you in a wet smack, he looked at you with wide eyes.

“Are you?”

You nodded softly.

“You’ve never?”

A shake no.

“So,” he swallowed, “Yesterday, I was your?”

“First kiss.”

Kylo thought for a moment, you were terrified of his reaction. Preparing yourself to be dropped against the wall and thrown away. Mocked by his group of ogres, for not being wanted by anyone before.

You didn’t expect the laughter.

Looking away to hide your tears, your arms slacking from around his neck. You swallowed back the bitter taste of rejection, ready to be like this forever.

“I’ll be your first, and your _last_ Angel.”

\------

Kylo walked you back to class after you swapped spit for another five minutes.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of his hands traveling under your sweater. Latching onto your bare skin, squeezing your ribs. Toying with the underside of your bra, his pointer finger dipping below the hem a few times to trace your breasts. You shivered at the memory, how it made you feel. It was like you were on fire, each touch sending shockwaves to your pussy.

Kelley looked at you strangely when you came back to class, mumbling how you didn’t smell like weed. Normally you would say something snotty, but you were floating. Gazing at a blank space on the wall while you remembered his touch, he had kissed you before he left. Holding you tight against his body, even patting you on the ass as you walked away.

“What’s wrong? You look weird.”

“Hm?” You looked over at her with moony eyes, licking the roof of your mouth to get a trace of his taste again. “What’d you say?”

Kelley squinted at you, setting down her paintbrush to turn fully to you. She took in your appearance, you hadn’t looked in a mirror since walking back. You wiped your mouth with the back of your sleeve, hoping there wasn’t spit on the corner of your mouth.

“Where were you?”

“Just in the bathroom.”

She shook her head, “No you weren’t. You don’t smell like weed, and you look guilty. Were you with a boy?”

You scoffed, “I would _never_.”

Kelley gave you another glare, glancing down at her phone. Her eyes went wide, gasping loudly before looking up at you, “You were with Kylo!”

“What,” you feigned innocence, “I wasn’t I was-”

She held up her phone, showing you the group chat with all your friends. Cam had sent a picture to everyone with a bunch of exclamation marks. “Then who’s that?” she pointed at the image, it was a series of pictures taken from an upstairs window. All showing Kylo carrying you outside, pinning you to the wall, and you both making out like feral animals.

Your mouth snapped shut, blushing profusely as you stared at the table. Your phone buzzed a few times, a quick glance showed you the same pictures and a few texts from Kylo.

Kelley cleared her throat, “ _So_ , a senior… was it good?”

You stayed quiet.

“I bet it was, he’s so big. And like weirdly hot, I get it. Did he use tongue?”

“Shut up,” you whined, covering your face with your hands, “It was amazing, he wants to hang out after school too.”

Kelley squealed, yanking you out of your chair as the bell rang. “Oh my god,” she hugged you tightly, “What are you guys doing, what about tryouts? Do you think he wants to have sex? He’s probably so experienced…”

“Kels,” you whimpered, holding her tight in the hallway. Trying to avoid the swarms of people trying to head to class. You both halted for a moment, meeting with Tanner and Cam. Cam looked at you weird, hands in his pockets while Tanner grinned at you like a crazy person.

“Soo,” he teased, “How was class?”

“It was fine.”

Kelley elbowed you, “She’s a little tongue tied.”

“There’s your boyfriend,” Cam mumbled, all your attention moving to the left. Each of you spotting Kylo through the swarm, he waved at you like an idiot. Weaving through people impolitely, he snatched you from your friends. Hoisting you off the floor for a moment, his right arm wrapped around you.

“I can’t wait to _ruin_ you, brat.”

He kissed you loudly, cupping your cheek with his left hand before dropping you and running off. You stood there in silence, trying to catch your breath from his affection. 

Kelley giggled behind you, “Girl, you’re literally and figuratively fucked.”

\------

Kelley promised you that she would cover for you at tryouts.

You had done the same for her many times, so it was only fair. You tried to push away the ‘ _advice_ ’ she gave you about sex. Ignoring her comparisons to Tanner, and even he butt in with stuff! Saying what guys liked and didn’t like, you were plugging your ears to try to drown them out. Nothing they were saying was helpful, you would be fine.

Kylo was just a high school guy.

How hard could it be?

Your friends met you outside, giving you good luck thumbs up and high fives. Cam was the only one who was sour, but you understood, Kylo’s friend had beat him up. If you were going to be a _thing_ with him, you’d need to address his violent friends.

Trevor was the only one who didn’t know, expecting you to show up to tryouts with his girlfriend.

You had texted Kaydel that you wouldn’t make it, you had an emergency. She automatically assumed it was a period thing and you didn’t correct her, if she talked to Trevor he would believe that and not push it.

Everyone, except Kelley, waited with you in the parking lot, mumbling about sex and other stupid shit. Kylo was supposed to pick you up once Trevor left for practice. He, like you, didn’t want to deal with him right now.

You looked at your group of friends, chewing your lip nervously. “Stop that,” Aubrey scolded you, “You don’t want to have jacked lips.” You nodded, getting anxious about the time, Trevor had left a few minutes ago and Kylo still wasn’t here. His Jeep was gone from the parking lot, only a few of his minions were left dicking around. He said he had to run home before coming back but you felt like he lied.

Why would he want to be with you?

One of your friends smacked your arm, pointing to the corner of the parking lot. Sure enough, there was Kylo. Driving like a crazy person, dust kicking up as he barreled towards you. You nearly squealed from fear and excitement. Tanner squeezed your shoulder, whispering something you couldn’t understand. All you cared about was Kylo coming towards you.

He pulled up quickly, kicking open his door and jumping out. Keys still in the ignition while he ran at you. Kylo scooped you in his arms, throwing you over his shoulder despite your squeals. Your friends all protested, Aubrey ran up at you holding a condom.

Kylo laughed in her face, “No thanks, those things always break.”

He turned with you in his arms, your face paled at his comment. All your friends looked just as shocked, waving slowly as Kylo rounded the car. Sealing you inside with a kiss, Kylo hopped in the driver’s seat, flipping off your friends.

He didn’t say anything in the car, except for asking for the directions.

Parking on the curb at your house, you walked nervously to the front door. Kylo trailing you like a puppy, his face neutral as you unlocked the door. “When are your parents home?” he mumbled, looking up and down the hallways.

“Oh, not until like 7. It’s usually just me until Trev gets home after practice.”

Kylo nodded, “Good.”

He followed you up the stairs, saying nothing as you pointed out rooms. Trying to figure out how to calm down, a senior was at your house. Wanting to fuck you, he wasn’t one of your brothers’ friends coming for a sleepover. Wasn’t one of your guy friends over for studying, this was a man who wanted to see you naked and claim every part of you.

You made it to your room too quick for your liking.

Kylo grunted when you led him inside, shutting the door tight. You threw your backpack on the floor, unsure of what to do now. Kylo looked around, focusing on every detail of your room, zeroing on the plants, paintings, freshly made bed, your bay window, pictures of you and your friends, and strings of fairy lights.

“So,” you trailed off, sitting on your hands on the bed.

Kylo dropped his bag next to you, “Since it’s your first time, I thought we’d go slow.” He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a bottle of lube. Along with what looked like a plastic tube and some other toys. He looked down at his stash, satisfied with his work.

“Now,” he stepped between your legs, cradling your head in his hands, “I want to focus on you, have you ever been touched?”

You shook your head no.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

You nodded.

“Words brat. I’m not doing shit without words.”

“Yes,” your voice hoarse, “Please touch me, Kylo.”

He raised a brow.

“Daddy,” you corrected yourself, “Please touch me, Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo *cums* over after school, we have a very classy and chaste time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS FIC-also yeah i’m gonna reiterate this has HEAVY NSFW in it. 
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, NSFW, there is only consensual sex, explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

Kylo commanded you to strip.

He wanted to see you.

You obeyed him, your hands shaking as you did. Dropping your jacket and sweater on the floor next to him. Standing before him in your pale pink bra and leggings, Kylo nodded to your pants.

“Those too.”

You slid them off, standing there in your underwear. You covered yourself with your hands, self-conscious of your body.

Kylo hummed, pulling off his sweatshirt, then his undershirt. You tried to not stare at his chest, the muscles flexing as he moved. His biceps were bursting, veins corded down his forearms to the top of his hands. Kylo definitely had an 8-pack, skin littered with definition and freckles. A few small scars tearing through his porcelain complexion, you resisted the urge to touch him. Letting him continue undressing, he tugged his joggers off. A pair of black briefs concealing his cock, and it was hard. Begging to be taken out, Kylo palmed himself. Squeezing the base, while he watched you, “Sit down, Baby.”

You sat slowly, avoiding looking at him. Your cheeks bright red with the knowledge of what was happening, Kylo sunk a knee in the bed. Following you down while he touched himself, he cleared his throat.

“You okay?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled, looking over at your nightstand instead of him, “I’m fine.”

“Hey,” he snapped in your face, calling your real name, “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready.”

“No-I’m fine,” you turn back to him, “I’m just nervous…”

Kylo smirked at you, “Why?”

“Because-you’re you, and you’re older and have all this stuff figured out, and you hate my brother, and it’s overwhelming.”

“Hey-hey,” he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest while he rocked you. Kylo placed a few light kisses to your hairline, “Shush-where’s my little brat? Huh? It’s okay, I’m not gonna force you into anything. I just want to be with you.”

Silence.

“Even before knowing who you were.”

You pulled back, placing a palm on his bare chest. You studied his face, looking for any hint of a lie. But all you saw were his eyes, looking at you innocently. Licking his pink lips for a brief moment.

“Really?”

Kylo nodded, “Really,” he cupped your face, “Now-I want to kiss every inch of your skin.”

You leaned into him, moaning as you tasted his tongue. Forgetting for a moment how delicious he was, letting his hands roam you. They gripped your waist, tugging you onto his lap. You placed your legs on either side of his thighs, carefully lowering yourself on his covered cock.

“Yes,” he mumbled, pressing you into his lap harder, “That’s what I want.”

“Ah,” you squeaked, melting to the feeling of his heat rubbing against you. Gripping his shoulders as he rocked you, running his cock against your clothed slit. Momentarily grazing your clit, “ _Oh yeah.”_

Kylos eyebrows shot up, “Yeah? That feel good?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” you moaned, moving your hips on your own so he would hit it again.

“Do you touch yourself, Angel?”

You nodded, forgetting everything in the world but his cock against you. Kylo ground you down harder, both of you hissing in pleasure before he pushed you off him. You whined for a moment, “Hush brat.”

Kylo grabbed the items he laid out earlier, stuffing his hand into his briefs to tug his cock, skin to skin. “Show me,” he licked his lips, “Show me how you touch yourself.”

You looked at him, lost in the visual that was Kylo’s large hand tracing the veins on his cock. He pulled it out, letting you gape. He was thick and long, longer than any of your toys. At the very tip was a glint of silver, like his nose, Kylo tugged on it a few times. Eyes fluttering shut as he moaned, “You-you have a piercing.”

Kylo nodded, “I do.”

“Does it feel good?”

He chuckled, locking eyes with you before letting go of his cock. Letting it smack against his abdomen, the metal jingling for a moment, “Do you want to touch it?”

“Uh-huh.”

You crawled forward, reaching out to touch his tip. But Kylo snatched your hand away, “Too bad, I asked you to play with yourself. Now do it, before I have to punish you.”

Your mouth popped open in disbelief, your attitude flaring at his words. “You can’t tell me what to do,” you hissed. Glaring at Kylo’s face smirking at you.

You didn’t expect the smack.

His free hand cracking you against the cheek, leaving you gasping on the mattress while he hovered over you on his knees. Kylo fisted his cock faster, “Is that how you talk to me?”

“I-I-I.”

“Huh?” Kylo snatched your cheeks, spitting on your face before smearing it across your lips. He stuck his fingers into your mouth, gagging you for a moment, “Are you being a little bitch?”

You sucked on his fingers, ignoring the stinging feeling of your cheek. Instead, focusing on working your tongue against his skin, wanting to taste every inch of him. You looked up at him with wide eyes, exaggerating a gag so he could see the spit bubble in the corners of your mouth.

“You’re a little whore, aren’t you?”

You shook your head no, still stuffed with his fingers. The only noises in the room Kylo’s fist fucking his cock and you gagging on him. You grasped his wrist, pulling him out a little so you could show off your dick-sucking skills. Letting him finger fuck your throat a few times until he was satisfied.

Kylo ripped his fingers from you, sitting back on his heels to watch you. He slipped a wet finger into the hem of your thong, snapping it against your skin. “These need to come off,” Kylo stared directly at your pussy, “I want to see how wet you are.”

You hesitated for a moment.

“Don’t act shy, I saw your little black panties yesterday. Begging to be ripped off under that skimpy skirt, you’ve been walking around like a slut. Wanting to get fucked by anyone who pays you any attention.”

You couldn’t stop the whine that left your throat. Hooking your thumbs into your panties to tug them off, Kylo snatched them from your ankles. Taking a deep sniff from them as he fisted his cock in his hand, he moaned, “So bad, Angel. What would your parents say?”

Kylo stared directly at your pussy, freshly waxed and glistening. You spent extra time in the shower yesterday readying yourself. After reading his note, you wanted to be prepared. You ran your hands down to your inner thighs, tugging them apart so he could get a better view of your virgin pussy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mumbled, “Look at you…”

“Do you want to know what I did yesterday, Daddy?”

Kylo nodded, slowing his pace for a moment.

“I thought about you,” you spread your lips out for a moment, letting Kylo get a glimpse of your tight hole, “Fucking me, while I watched a girl get pounded.”

“Fuck yes, you dirty girl,” Kylo leaned over you. Holding himself up by his left arm, planted underneath your right arm. He fisted his cock over your lower stomach, moaning in pleasure as he looked at you. “Did you cum? Watching her get fucked?”

You shook your head, “No, I came thinking about you doing that to me. Ripping me apart with your cock.”

“Show me, now.”

Kylo leaned off you, sitting against your headboard. Letting go of his cock for a moment so he could grab the lube and plastic toy. “Wanna watch you fuck yourself,” he slicked up his cock, hovering the toy over himself. You watched with wide eyes as he shoved his cock inside it, Kylos eyes rolling back at the feeling.

“Turn it on, now.”

You scrambled off the bed, pulling out your box of toys with shaky hands. Looking up for a moment to see Kylo holding the toy against his crotch, not thrusting inside it like he desperately wanted to. You threw your vibe and dildo on the bed, quickly turning your TV on and going to your secret folder. Pulling up your tried and true video, it always made you cum.

“Get up here,” Kylo hissed.

“Yes, Daddy,” you mumbled, climbing on the bed with your remote. You looked at him for a moment, lost with how he wanted you to sit. He grabbed your left bicep, yanking you onto your back. “Are you going to stuff your pussy with that?”

“Uh-huh, I do every day after school.”

Kylo lifted his toy slightly, groaning at the friction, “Spread your legs, brat. I want to see.”

You obeyed him, staring at his face while you poured lube into your palm. Slicking up your lips, rubbing your clit a few times. Kylo moaned with you when you did, watching in awe how sensitive you were. You brought your toy up, looking at its size compared to Kylos.

It was a few inchs shorter, not as thick and veined. But it did the job, Kylo panted at the sight of it, “Suck it.”

You brought the tip to your mouth, your tongue flicking out for a moment. Kylo inhaled sharply when you wrapped your lips around it, sucking dutifully for a few moments before making eye contact. Letting Kylo see you, before shoving it completely down your throat. The balls flush with your chin as you gagged on it.

“Jesus-christ,” Kylo fucked his toy faster, “Inside, now.”

Popping it out of your mouth loudly, letting a string of spit snap onto your chest as you brought it to your entrance. “Face me, I want to see it.”

You did what Kylo asked, laying so your ankles were by his head. Leaning your head backward so you could see the TV, you pressed play. Both of you were hypnotized by the dramatic moaning of the actress, a cock breaching her pussy.

“Daddy,” you whispered, looking back up at him, “I want you to fuck me like that.”

You plunged the cock inside, moaning loudly at the stretch. Keeping it flush with your entrance for a few moments. You felt Kylos free hand come and cup your ankle, tugging you over his legs, “Come between me.”

Crawling with a cock inside you was hard, but you would do anything for Kylo. Collapsing between his legs, almost touching his balls with how close you were. His face was slicked with sweat, fucking himself fast and hard. Legs flexing with each thrust, you brought your vibe down on your clit. Going cross-eyed for a brief moment when it made contact.

“Faster, Angel.”

You obeyed, fucking yourself with shallow thrusts, the room filled with the sounds of your pussy swallowing the plastic. Moaning louder than the video, Kylo followed along with you. His freehand trailing up and down your inner thigh, tugging your lips apart so he could have a better view of your pussy swallowing the silicone.

“Scream my name when you cum.”

“Yes,” you cried, rolling your hips with it flush to you. Your vibe pressed down harder than it ever had been, Kylo smacked your hand away. Gripping the base of the cock, he fucked it into you, fast and shallow. Pounding your front wall with the tip, you twitched in his hold.

“Daddy-I’m,” you panted, “I’m gonna cum!”

“Yes, you are. Gonna cum all over this cock, do you wish it was me, brat? My cock stuffed in your aching cunt?”

You nodded, “God yes! Please Kylo!”

You heard a thump on the ground, followed by the feeling of Kylo’s skin against you. A peek through your lashes showed Kylo leaning against you. His right hand tugging his cock over your stomach while his left fucked you. His balls rubbing against the vibe on your clit, the feeling throwing him into orgasm.

Kylo hissed your name, “Dirty little slut, fuck!”

The heat from his cum against your skin was enough to send you over. The jets of his seed coating your bra and abdomen, you screamed as you came. Squirting onto his wrist and balls, you pushed him away from you roughly. Needing to be untouched as you caught your breath.

He did the same as you, both of you heaving from the intensity.

Kylos cum covered hand squeezed your leg, “You’re-fucking-perfect.”

\------

You kissed Kylo goodbye after you both showered.

Sharing steamy kisses and laughing with each other. He spat water into your mouth, smacked your ass, pinned you against the wall, and stroked your clit while you cried.

Ground his cock against your thigh until you both came a second time.

You made out on your bed in your towels, skin slicked with water. Sheeting bunching up under your limbs, Kylo had you pinned down. Both your legs hitched over his hips, it was ridiculous that you were a virgin kisser earlier today. With how you tongued Kylo’s mouth with precision. His hips grinding into yours, Kylo wrapped a heavy palm around your throat.

Warning you that he wasn’t a man easily satisfied.

He wanted to see you cry.

See you bleed.

Beg.

Kylo wanted you to hurt until he gave you what you really wanted.

You nodded along, remembering the pain from his slap. Salivating at the idea of it being against your ass or your pussy. Maybe a few harsh smacks against your breasts until he was happy, seeing you bruised and bloody.

When he left you went to your room, not wanting to disrupt the scene that happened earlier.

Your toys still thrown haphazardly on the floor. Covered in your cum, you could practically feel Kylos cooling cum on your chest still. He had rubbed it into your skin before bringing a glob to your lips. Demanding you taste it, taste him.

He was salty and bitter, warm and smooth.

You begged for more in the shower, even falling to your knees so he could fuck your throat.

But Kylo said you weren’t ready, and you would listen to whatever he said.

Trevor came home thirty minutes after he left, you greeted him with a hollow smile. Staring down at your phone for a text from Kylo. Growing more agitated as the minutes ticked by, receiving nothing but messages from Kelley and Aubrey. Wondering how your first fuck was, you were too ashamed to tell them you chickened out.

Maybe that's why Kylo didn’t text you.

He left to go fuck a real woman because you were scared to take his cock.

Kylo was so understanding though, cradling you when you felt too overwhelmed.

There was no way he would do that to you, but then your lizard brain kicked in. Telling you that you and Kylo weren’t together, he was allowed to go stick his thick, long, sexy, mouthwatering cock inside whatever pussy he wanted to.

The tip of his dick and silver piercing grazing whatever cervix it was fucking.

_Shit._

You needed to calm down.

Swiftly cleaning your bedroom, shoving your toys under the bed like they were on fire. You didn’t want to look at them, you set your phone on mute. Cleaning up anything that reminded you of Kylo. Even bringing in the vacuum so you could get rid of _EVERYTHING_.

Trevor knocked on your door while you were frantically cleaning, “Bug!”

You stopped, looking at him with wild eyes, “What?”

“Everything okay?”

Trevor hovered in your doorway, shifting from foot to foot with his football gear in his hands like he was nervous to speak to you.

“Yeah,” you whispered, “I’m fine.”

Trev nodded, “Okay, Kay told me you weren’t feeling good. So I got you some ice cream-it’s downstairs.”

“Oh,” you blushed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Bug,” he smiled at you, “I know you’ve had a rough go.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m serious,” he pulled you into a sweaty hug, “I love you, you’re the best sister anyone could have. Just want to be sure you’re okay.”

You nodded in his hold, biting your lip at the betrayal you were committing. You just crossed your brother, letting his worst enemy play with your pussy, cum all over you, tongue fuck you while he ground his cock against your thighs.

And now you were _worried_ he wouldn’t text you?

“I’m fine-I promise”

Trevor squeezed you one more time.

“I’ll be at tryouts tomorrow, don’t worry.”

\------

You didn’t see Kylo at all.

Not when Trevor drove you to school.

In the hall after smoking the last of your weed.

He wasn’t outside with his ogres after school.

All your friends were concerned, asking you what happened and why Kylo wasn’t around. Tanner asked if your pussy was _‘so good he had to take a day off’_ which you laughed at. Shaking your head at the nonsense, you didn’t have the heart to tell them that Kylo didn’t fuck you. They were all so proud of you, that you fucked a senior.

Without your brother knowing.

You were ashamed.

Convinced that Kylo hated you and had left you to be with his true love. Some older and scorching hot girl, who wasn’t nervous about being fucked. Accepted his cock like it was made for her, you didn’t even fuck yourself after school. Falling asleep in a deep depression nap, completely forgetting about the cheerleader tryouts you promised Trevor you would be at.

You were shaken awake, words floating into your ears. Tone laced with concern, “Bug! Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

You blinked awake, zeroing in on Trevor and Kaydel, both of them kneeling on the side of the bed. Kaydel held out a bottle of water, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Bug, we’ve been calling you all afternoon! Kelley told us she dropped you off, what’s going on with you?”

Kaydel looked at you with big eyes, helping you drink a few sips of ice-cold water. Savoring the taste against your parched throat, you propped yourself up on your forearms.

“What’s going on?”

Trevor looked at you confused, mumbling your name before feeling your forehead with the back of his hand, “Bug, are you feeling okay?”

You nodded weakly, “Yeah-I’m fine… where’s my phone?”

“Your phone?”

Kaydel looked around your room, smiling widely when she found it, “Here babe. Keep drinking please.”

You sipped a few more times, scrolling through your phone. Growing more and more concerned when all your messages were from your friends.

Until you scrolled to the oldest message.

> _Brat, make sure your window is unlocked tonight. Daddy’s gonna pay you a visit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DONT KNOW the toy Kylo uses to fuck himself is called a pocket pussy, its very classy 
> 
> also YAY this fic is just disgusting but i cannot STOP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's paying you a visit, someone might be catching on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOMMMM this is the best hot streak of my life-things are getting steamy. This chapter is slightly shorter but don't worry the next two are LONG AND HARD. 
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, NSFW, BDSM elements, dd/lg elements there is only consensual sex, explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

Your parents paid you no mind, checking in for a brief moment to see if you were okay because Trevor was so concerned. But they didn’t pay it any mind, your parents didn’t super care what was happening with you unless it was your grades slipping. **  
**

You texted Kelley about Kylo’s message. Calling her and explaining that you didn’t have sex, amidst a fit of tears, she walked you through everything. Maybe he had a busy day today and couldn’t come to school, he didn’t need to update you on anything. But he texted you, so that’s what mattered.

She told you to shower, as usual, making it seem like you ‘weren’t’ expecting him to swoop in this evening. You stayed awake far past your bedtime, watching some stupid TV show about cops and silly cold cases. Ignoring the clock ticking past midnight, you should probably give up and go to sleep. 

_Click_. 

_Click_. 

_**CLICK**_. 

Your phone started vibrating, you grabbed it without looking, “Hello?” 

“ _Thank god you’re awake, it’s fucking freezing outside._ ” 

“Kylo?” 

_“No-it’s Santa.”_

Silence. 

_“Open your fucking window.”_

He hung up on you after that, leaving you to obey his simple instructions. You padded to your window, kneeling on the bench ledge, and looked outside. Down in your backyard was Kylo, dressed like a burglar. 

Head to toe black, staring at you angrily. 

You opened your window slow, wincing when it squeaked. 

“Move,” he whisper-shouted. 

You sat back, resisting the urge to watch him scale the side of your house. A pair of hands latched onto the lip of your window, hoisting up his body. Kylo shimmied in as quiet as possible. Collapsing on your bed in heavy breaths. 

You closed your window, momentarily checking the hallway to see if someone woke up. When you came back Kylo was cuddled into your sheets. Eyes closed and a soft smile as he relaxed, “Come here, Angel.” 

“No,” you stood your ground. Arms crossed defensively while you glared down at him. Kylo looked shocked at your words, opening his eyes to glare back. 

“What was that?” 

You took a deep breath, trying to keep your cool. “You heard me, Kylo. I said no.” 

“Hm.” 

Both of you stayed still, your TV the only noise drowning out the thumping of your heartbeat. Ringing in your ears, “Where were you today?” 

Kylo said nothing. 

“I said-“ 

He launched off the bed, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and hoisting you off the floor. Baring his teeth in your face as he hissed, “I know what you fucking said-what makes you think I owe you answers?” 

Kylo shook you, “Huh? Just because I came on you doesn’t mean I have to explain anything I do. I’ve came on hundreds of like bitches like you, don’t think you’re special because I was nice.” 

He held you tight, breath hitting your face. You couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down your cheeks, staining your skin. He watched your bottom lip tremble as you held in a sob, chest hitching between every sharp breath of air. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” you whimpered, hands shakily coming up to pull at his harsh grip. “I just thought-t that you-we were something.” 

Kylo groaned loudly, his arms going slack. You were set down on the floor. He sat back on your bed, slowly unlacing his boots while you collected yourself. You stepped away for a moment, going to the bathroom so you could cry without him glaring at you. 

When you came back Kylo was under your covers, a pile of clothes folded by the window. He watched you from his cocoon, licking his lips for a moment. 

“Come here.” 

You obeyed, fighting off every instinct that was telling you to kick him out. Or yell for Trevor to come in and beat him up, but that wouldn’t work. Kylo would overpower him too quickly. 

You slid into bed next to him, trying to ignore the heat radiating off his bare skin. You tucked yourself into a small ball, keeping your face just under the edge of the covers so you could stare at the ceiling. 

“Hey,” Kylo mumbled next to you, “Come here.” 

Nothing. 

“Angel, come.” 

Nothing again. 

A hand shot out, first aggressive but then it went soft. Tracing up and down your arm until he met your shirt sleeve, tugging on it lightly, “Come here brat, let me hold you.” 

You stayed perfectly still. 

Kylo groaned again, “Brat-stop, I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to make you cry, just come here.” 

“Why should I?” you whispered, throat clicking as you spoke. Nervous to see if your question would set him off again. 

“Look-I wasn’t at school because I was at the courthouse. I got into some trouble a few months ago and now I’m on probation or whatever,” he tugged your sleeve again, “I didn’t mean to scare you, please come here Angel.” 

You looked over at him slowly, studying his face. It was laced with concern and remorse, his big lips drawn in a frown. You scooted slowly, letting his arms snake around you. One of his hands slid under your shirt, resting gently on your bare stomach. 

“That’s better,” he sighed happily, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“It’s okay,” you whispered, trying to relax in his embrace. How nice he smelled, how well you fit against him, acutely aware of him being in just his briefs. Your legs sliding against each other, “It’s not okay, I don’t want to see you cry like that.” 

Kylo kissed your cheek, looking at you while you took in his apology. You rotated in his hold, nudging his face up with your own so you could burrow into his neck. He hummed at the contact, grinding against you softly before kissing your forehead. 

“I missed you.” 

“Really,” you perked up, watching him nod silently. Kylo reached over, turning off the TV, darkness bathing the two of you. “I did, I thought about you. How hot you looked stuffed with that cock,” Kylo rolled you, pinning you to the bed and settling his weight on top of you. “How delicious it was when you screamed my name.” 

Your lips met for a moment, both of you exhaling sharply at the contact. Kylo slotted his hips with yours, thrusting against your sleep shorts. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingering his long hair as he plunged his tongue into you. 

“Did you touch yourself today?” 

“No,” you whispered, flexing your hips in time with his movements. 

Kylos eyes lit up, “My little brat didn’t cum today? Is that why you’re so moody, you need your pussy rubbed?” 

You nodded enthusiastically, spreading your legs wider at the image. Kylos lips left yours, trailing down your jawline and neck. Mouthing at the skin peeking out from the collar of your shirt. 

“Off.” 

He leaned away from you, letting you strip off your shirt and shorts. Leaving you naked and panting under him, your legs splayed open over his bare thighs. Kylo hummed in approval, “Such a slut, do you want Daddy to touch you?” 

“Yes, please Daddy.” 

Kylo nodded, “Do you want me to touch your messy pussy? Stick my fingers inside you?” 

You whined, bucking your hips closer to him. 

“ _Angel_ ,” Kylo laid down again, positioning himself to your left. Pulling your leg to drape over his outer thigh, kicking the covers off your bodies. “You need to be quiet, we don’t want someone to come in and see your pussy stuffed.” 

“No, Daddy.” 

He mouthed at the skin behind your ear, bringing a heavy hand down on your knee. Sliding slowly towards the apex of your thighs, you gasped at the feeling. Wishing he would move closer to the ache, you looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please,” you panted, “Kylo-“ 

He shushed you with a finger plunging into your heat, words dying in your throat from the stretch. Kylo fucked his middle finger down to the knuckle, pussy squelching around him. You whimpered as he pulled out, watching him bring his hand towards your face. 

“Look at that,” he kissed your cheek, “You’re soaked.” 

Kylo brought the finger to his mouth, you gasped when he sucked on it. Watching his eyes shut in bliss as he tasted you. Popping it out dramatically and bringing it back down. Kylo traced the slick digit over your clit in soft circles. 

“You’re delicious.” 

——— 

Kylo had to gag you with a shirt while he fingered you. 

You wouldn’t stop moaning and whining for him to go harder. To stuff more inside you, rubbing your clit furiously as he jammed three meaty fingers into your weeping pussy. 

You came hard, his fingers hitting you just right. Making you squirt all over him, and he lapped it up. A firm tongue licking your juices from his hand, coming down to clean your cunt. 

Hissing with how sensitive you were, trying to tell him to stop but he had a hand over your mouth. Tonguing your entrance a few times before nibbling on your clit. Kylo released you a moment later, stroking your cheek and wiping away a few tears. 

_“Such a good girl.”_

You both laid together after, falling asleep in his strong arms. All fucked out, dreaming of him touching you again and again until you came on his cock. 

“Bug!” 

Your door swung open, Trevor bounced in. Looking at you like you were crazy, “What are you doing? It's time to go!” 

“What?” 

“Bug,” he covered his eyes, “Put some clothes on, geez. How are you not freezing,” he turned away from you. Facing your shared wall and scooting towards your window, you looked around confused. 

You remembered going to sleep, cuddled in Kylos arms. Both of you were naked and exhausted, but you didn’t know he left. Leaving you alone in bed, he didn’t even wake you to say goodbye… 

“Why is your window open?” 

“Huh?” your head snapped to the left, watching Trevor tug the door shut. Locking the latch, “Oh, sorry I just got hot last night.” 

“Well, whatever,” Trevor sighed, “Are you covered? We’re gonna be late if you don’t get up.” 

You dressed quickly, not even bothering to put on makeup. Just throwing your hair up in a messy bun and slipping on some leggings. You washed your hands thoroughly since they smelled like cum. How Trevor didn’t smell it, you would never know. 

Or he did and chose to ignore it. 

He sped to school, looking at you with worried eyes. You shrugged him off, absentmindedly scrolling through your phone until he cleared his throat, “Is there something going on?” 

You frowned, “What? No?” 

“Okay,” Trevor nodded, “I just heard some noises last night, were you watching TV?” 

“Mhm,” you sunk in your seat. Not daring to look over at him, the TV was on for a little, but maybe he heard something else… 

You parked quickly, both you and Trevor ran inside with the other stragglers. He gave you a quick hug, saying he loved you before dashing off. You pulled up your text with Kylo, trembling as you typed. 

> Trev heard something last night. 

> _He heard what? You begging to cum all over my hand?_

You rolled your eyes. 

> _Trevor is too stupid to figure out what’s going on, just keep your mouth shut. Come to my car at break, I have something for you._

———

Kelley and Aubrey _demanded_ to come out with you, wanting to talk to the man who snuck in your house last night. Kelley was jealous, saying that Tanner never did stuff like that for her. But it’s not like he had a choice, Kylo wasn’t going to walk in through your front door. 

They flanked you as you walked, loitering outside Tanners’ car for a few moments. Aubrey elbowed you, “He’s coming over here.” 

You looked over quickly, blushing when he smiled at you. Kylo intruded your circle, everyone was quiet as they waited for something to happen. 

“I’m stealing her,” Kylo pointed at your chest, not really talking to anyone in particular. He grabbed your wrist, tugging you across the lane towards his friends. 

They all stared at you strange, a few girls giving you dirty looks because Kylo was touching you and not them. He whipped open the back door, hoisting you inside and following you in. 

Kylo crowded you in the backseat, immediately grabbing your face and kissing you. Catching you off guard, your hands gripping his shirt in tight balls. He worked his tongue inside you, both of you moaning and grinding against one another. 

Your hands slid up to his shoulders, anchoring yourself against him. Kylo pushed you into the leather seats, one of his hands coming between your legs. Cupping your sex through your pants, “Good morning Angel.” 

“Hi,” you replied breathlessly. 

Kylo smiled at you, pressing right where your clit was hiding, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, I slept through my alarms.” 

“Mm,” Kylo licked at your neck, “I’m not surprised, you came so hard for me last night. You fell asleep curled to my chest, like a little kitten.” 

“You-you had something for me?” 

He pulled away, “Fuck, yeah. I forgot,” Kylo leaned up to the front seat, rummaging for something in his bag before leaning back. A small black box was in his hand, he held it out. Shaking it like it was a treat, “Here.” 

“What is it?” 

“Do you want to talk about it or just fucking open it?” 

You rolled your eyes, giving him an irritated face as you pawed at it. Kylo matched your annoyance, mumbling about you being a brat under his breath. You looked away from him, instead inspecting the small pouch in your hand. 

It was a drawstring bag, velvet and smooth. Your heart clenched at the sight, hoping it was a real gift and not like a sex thing. 

“We don’t have all-day brat.” 

You pulled it open, shaking the contents into your open palm. A small silver chain fell out, you frowned at it. Throwing the bag at Kylo so you could inspect it more, you held it up in the light. It was a small bracelet with two charms linked together in the middle. 

> _KR_

“Do you like it?” 

You whipped over to him, Kylo was nervously staring at you. Chewing his bottom lip, his eyes darting between the gift and your face. “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it,” he reached out for it. 

“No,” you choked, “I love it, thank you Kylo.” 

You placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling his dimples pop out when he smiled. Kylo turned his head, making your lips meet in a searing kiss. 

“Are you just gonna stare at it or wear it?” 

“Now I _don’t_ want it,” you teased, holding your wrist out for him to put it on you. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, placing the delicate chain on you. Humming when he was finished, “Just for that,” he leaned in for a last kiss, “I’m not going to be nice when I fuck you _raw_ later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can be hard but also soft


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo made us a promise, and boy-does he deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NASTY-JUICY-WET-DISGUSTING-DEPRAVED, absolutely all cock and no plot. 
> 
> also-I originally planned this to be 6 chapters, but we are looking at about 8. just so I can get to the juicy plot details for our cute couple. 
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, NSFW, BDSM elements, dd/lg elements there is only consensual sex, explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

You couldn’t stop staring at it.

How dainty it was, jiggling around your wrist as you walked. You were thankful you wore a t-shirt, that way you could see it throughout the day.

All your friends were stunned by it, big bad Kylo gave _you_ jewelry.

Kelley fiddled with it once you came back, gushing over how cute it was. Then getting mad at Tanner for never getting her a bracelet with his initials. You laughed at them, being jealous of a small gift.

“So,” Cam walked next to you after class, “Are you busy this weekend?”

“Huh,” you looked at him weirdly. Both of you loitering in the halls before heading to lunch, he looked down at his shoes. Hands in his pockets before clearing his throat, “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Uh, I think Kelley and Aubrey want to go dress shopping.”

“Cool-cool.”

You started walking again, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. Cam, however, pushed through it and wanted to keep talking, “So, are you going to Homecoming?”

“I mean, yeah, maybe if I get a date.”

He looked at you weird, “You’re not going with that big ogre?”

“He has a name,” you spat.

“Yeah, well he’s an asshole,” Cam pointed to his bruised eye. Still healing from his run-in with Kylos goons, “I thought he was your boyfriend.”

You chewed your cheek, looking anywhere but at Cam. Praying that he would keep up with you so you could get to the parking lot. Everyone was going to leave you if you were late, and you didn’t want to be stuck here with Cam. “Well, no he’s not.”

“So you’re just sleeping with him?”

You spun around, pointing a finger in his face, “It’s none of your concern if I’m sleeping with him, so mind your own business.”

Cam rolled his eyes, “Be a shame if Trevor found out what you’ve been doing.”

———

Like the day before, Kylo drove you home. Meeting you after your brother left for practice, you didn’t tell your friends he was picking you up. Not wanting Cam to stick his nose around after that not-so-subtle threat. You had Kylo meet you a few blocks down from school, both of you driving in silence on the way.

This time it was different, Kylos right hand was in your lap. Fiddling with the bracelet he gave you, clasped to your wrist the entire drive.

He followed you to your room, threw his bag down like before. You mirrored his actions, not sure what to say. Kylo sat on your bed, patting his lap, “What’s wrong, you aren’t as excited as you were earlier.”

You sighed, straddling his legs like he wanted, “It’s nothing…”

“Nope,” Kylo pushed you off him, “Tell me or I’m leaving.”

“Kylo…”

“ _Brat_.”

“It’s nothing I promise,” you tried to sit back on him but he pushed you away again. Standing swiftly and grabbing his backpack, “Don’t ‘ _it’s nothing’_ me, I know when bitches are lying.”

He threw open your door and began his trek downstairs, you chased after him. Catching the handle on his bag and yanking it down, your feet skidding on the carpet as he dragged you with him.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, or let me go?”

You whined, stomping your foot in protest.

Kylo spun around, scowling down at you, “Don’t pull that attitude shit-tell me right now.” He gripped your face, squeezing your cheeks together before pinning you to a wall. “I thought you were my good girl, but good girls don’t lie to their Daddy.”

“One of my friends was rude to me, about you,” you looked away from him, “He asked if I was going to Homecoming and then called you an ogre.”

He stayed still, one of his eyes twitching as he listened.

“And I stood up for you and he asked if you were my boyfriend and I said no. Then he accused me of just sleeping around with you and made a weird comment about Trevor finding out about us.”

Kylo let you go, looking above your head at the wall. Looking for a moment like he wanted to attack it, but it faded quickly after. “Who told you that,” he whispered, tone sharp and voice clipped with anger.

“It was no one-it’s not important.”

Kylo growled your name, “ _Tell. Me. **Now**._”

“Cam.”

He nodded for a moment, turning back towards your room. You tailed him silently, walking in on him texting furiously to someone. Kylo threw his phone down when he was done, “Problem solved.”

You gaped at him, moving to speak but Kylo shushed you.

“Now that that's done,” Kylo pointed to the bed, “I’ve been waiting all day to taste your little pussy.”

You blushed, the sirens in your head dulling at the thought of Kylo touching you again. He licked his lips, running his palms up and down your arms. A slight tug on it telling you to undress, you obeyed quickly. Followed swiftly by your pants, Kylo lifted you in his arms.

Tossing you on the bed and following you after, his own clothes stripped to the floor. “Do you think you can take my cock in your mouth today?”

“Oh please,” you whimpered, shooting up to your knees and pawing at the waistline of his briefs.

Kylo tsked you, “Patience, you forget I like it rough. I don’t think you’re ready for everything at once.”

“No, I can, Daddy.” you shook your hand, ignoring his grip on your shoulders and slipping your right hand into his briefs. Smiling at the sharp hiss when you touched him bare, it was the first cock you'd held.

Yanking it out slowly, you looked in awe as he grew harder in your hold. Stiffening from base to tip, a thick vein thrumming along the underside.

You held him tight at the base, Kylo's hand clasped around yours, “Give it a kiss.”

“Okay,” you nodded slowly, hunching over so you could bring the tip to your lips. Intimidated by the red, plump head. The silver stud was a sharp contrast against the rest of his skin, “You’ll be fine brat, it won’t hurt you.”

You purse your lips, quickly pressing a chaste kiss against the head.

Kylo chuckled above you, “That was cute,” he yanked you back by the hair. Holding you tight while he maneuvered off your bed, tugging his briefs off. He stood still, spitting in his free palm, and forced you to watch him stroke his cock.

Squeezing tightly at the base, tugging in long strokes over and over, Circling the tip a few times with his palm, nudging the piercing made him inhale sharply.

“Brat,” he stared down his nose, “This is going all the way down your throat since you’re so adamant to know what you’re doing. I don’t want to hear you complain if it hurts, you said you were ready.”

Kylo yanked you to the floor, holding your head up with a fist and bringing your lips flush with his cock.

“Open.”

You popped your mouth open, laying your tongue flat like you’d seen in videos. Kylo guided himself to your mouth, slipping the tip against the wetness. “Wider Baby.”

You opened wide, jaw already aching with the stretch. He brushed your cheek with his free hand, “Good girl,” Kylo thrust in shallowly. The tip of his cock and first few inches stuffed in your mouth quick and hard. You tried to relax, worried about his piercing scraping you.

Kylo smacked your cheek lightly, forcing you to gag in shock, “That’s it, you’re doing great.” He thrust in again, your throat spasming as he pushed harder. You looked up at him with wide eyes, swallowing around him.

“Breathe through your nose brat,” he smiled down at you, “I’m gonna fuck your throat now.”

You nodded softly, bringing your hands to rest against his thighs. Preparing yourself as best you could, you’d seen the videos of this. How much it made people cry, slobbering all over cocks as they forced their heads down.

“Ready?”

You popped off for a moment, taking a deep breath, and began nodding, “Make me cry, Daddy.”

———

Kylo fucked your throat hard.

So hard.

Gripping both sides of your head, hammering his cock in your mouth as far as it could go. Keeping you flush with his crotch for a moment, he would count out _one, two, three, breathe_. Before releasing you, moaning as you coughed up spit and tried to catch your breath for the few seconds he let you.

Kylo loved seeing your tears, when he had you still he would command you to gag on him. “Choke brat, choke on your Daddy’s cock,” groaning like an animal when you did what he asked.

You beamed with pride when he forced you off him, tugging his cock rapidly. “Close your eyes and open your mouth,” he hissed, bringing his cock over your face. You barely had time to obey when he came, thick ropes of cum painting you.

A heavy glob landing under your eye, Kylo scooped up the remains. Feeding you with his fingers fucking down your throat, commanding you to thank him with each taste.

Kylo let you collapse on the floor, wiping your face off after he grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom.

Smiling down at you, so proud of his brat.

You crawled weakly onto your bed, laying down on your stomach. Eyelids closing from exhaustion, you couldn’t imagine doing that again anytime soon. Your jaw felt like it broke, popping every time he forced his cock down the back of your throat.

Kylo whistled next to you, “Drink brat.”

He shook a water bottle by your face, pushing your left shoulder so you were forced to flip for him. “Come on, you can’t pass out on me.”

“But,” you panted, “My mouth hurts so much.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure it does.” he lightly smacked your cheek. Opening a little on instinct, Kylo set the lid against your split lip. A few drops of water dribbled down your chin but you swallowed down as he commanded you to.

He smiled at you when you finished, brushing your hair back that came loose from your bun. Kylo leaned forward, kissing your sore lips. “You did so well, took all of it just like you said you would. I think you deserve a reward.”

Your brows pulled up, “But-you already gave me a present today.”

Kylo chuckled, taking a long drink of water as he settled between your legs. His cock wasn’t hard, so he wasn’t going to fuck you…

“Scoot up, get comfy.”

“But-.”

“ _Brat_.”

You whined, flipping fully over on your back. Settling in your pillows, your hips pushed forward towards him. Kylo slid his hands up your outer thighs, down to your knees and back up. He stopped at your knees looking over to the left for a moment, “What time is it?”

“Uh,” you looked over too, sitting up to grasp your phone from your nightstand. Kylo stayed between your legs, rubbing circles on your kneecaps. “It’s almost 4:30.”

“I think I can make you cum before then.”

Before you could respond Kylo hooked his hands under your knees, yanking your legs apart. Your pussy painfully slick from being face fucked, clit stiff from no stimulation. Kylo pushed your knees towards your chest, your slicked lips pulling open at the stretch.

“What are you doing,” you played coy, giggling a little as Kylos gaze locked on your pussy.

“Just admiring the view.”

You wiggled a little in his grip, “Stay still brat, Daddy’s gonna eat your messy cunt.”

“Oh?”

 _Oh_.

Kylo moved down the bed, laying on his belly. Legs dangling off the edge, he was too tall to fit but he didn’t seem to care. You watched him inspect you intently, ghosting his lips over your slit. Letting his bottom lip catch on your clit a few times.

You huffed in annoyance, which Kylo didn’t like.

Landing a firm hand on your exposed pussy, “You’ll get nothing if you do that again.”

He glared at you, a threatening hand hovering over you again. Taunting you to whine, you bit your lip. Causing the blood from your cut to flow freely again, trying to fight off the tears and the delicious tingle his hit left.

_“I’ll be good.”_

Kylo purred, finally kissing your pussy. Sliding his flat tongue from entrance to clit. Hooking the stiff tip between your lips, both of you moaned loudly.

You relaxed back into the pillows, eyes closed in bliss as he lapped at you. His hands hooked under your legs, holding your hips tight enough to bruise. You twitched each time he licked your clit, aching for more.

“Please,” you begged.

Kylos head lifted off you, resting his chin on your pubic mound. “What do you need, Baby?” he kissed your pussy dramatically, “Am I not enough for you? Need more?”

“I need-inside, please, something inside me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kylos tongue slithered between your lips. Thrusting inside your pussy, slurping lewdly at the wetness that collected. You couldn’t stop yourself, gripping into Kylos hair and roughly shoving his face into you, hard.

All that earned you was a sharp smack on your outer thigh, but maybe that’s what you wanted. Your desire to cum was turning you feral for him, continuing riding his face. Kylos tongue fluttered in and out of your hole, motorboating you before landing more harsh smacks.

You heard mumbling, confused for a moment but then you realized Kylo was trying to talk to you.

“Sorry,” you whispered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he yanked away from you. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, breathing dramatically, “Jesus-I need to be alive to make you cum.”

“It just felt good…”

He chuckled, “I could tell, I have cum in my nose now.”

You looked away from him nervously, making your voice small, _“Well I didn’t finish so…”_

Kylos eyebrows shot up, “What was that?”

He hunched over you, grabbing your sore jaw and yanking your face towards his. Shaking your head a few times, “I couldn’t hear you, what did you say bitch?”

“I-just,” you whimpered, “I haven’t cum yet.”

Kylo growled darkly, flipping you onto your stomach before you could even register. Yanking your hips up, ass in his face and knees wide. A hard smack fell on your left cheek, punctuated by him spitting in his palm and rubbing the area, “Do you want to try that again?”

He spanked you again, the wetness of his palm stinging even harder. You shoved your head into your pillow, muffling your screams. Kylo didn’t accept that as an answer, yanking your head up with his free hand. Landing two more wet smacks to your abused skin, “Huh? Do you have something to say?”

You swallowed hard, “Noo, I’m f-f-fine.”

Kylo huffed loudly, spanking you one more time before slamming two fingers inside your pussy. Pulling a sharp breath from your lungs, he didn’t give you time to adjust, jamming them in and out fast and hard. “Is that better,” he stuffed them inside to the knuckle, wiggling them while you wailed in pleasure, “Huh? You gonna cum?”

“Yes-yes-yes!”

Kylo moved next to you, keeping his hand stuck inside you. Sitting down to your left, draping his right arm over your lower back. You stayed deathly still, listening to him inspect you, a hand coming down to pull apart your cheeks. “I don’t want to hear anymore bitching-all that should come out of your mouth is _‘thank you Daddy’_ , do you hear me?”

You nodded softly, looking back over to your shoulder to meet his intense stare.

“Yes, thank you Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he spat between your cheeks, his thumb hooking up to rub it into your skin while keeping his fingers inside you. “You cum when you need to, okay Baby?”

“Uh-huh.”

He hummed, beginning to finger you roughly, keeping his fingers deep inside you as he mouthed your abused cheeks. Biting the flesh a few times, hard enough to bruise, worming in a third digit. Kylos right hand left your ass, reaching backward to shove your face into your bed, smothering your ability to breathe.

You tried to keep up, clenching over and over. Your pussy weeping around his thick fingers, but each thrust brought you closer to cumming. Swiping over your sponge, a harsh thrust, deep bite, a moan from Kylo. He was babbling praises, how good you were, how hungry your cunt was, how he couldn’t wait to bury his cock inside you.

Kylo pulled his fingers out, covered in your sweet arousal, lightly swiping over your clit a few times. He chuckled at your twitching thighs, threatening to give out the closer you got. Kylo removed himself from you. Seating behind you on his knees, you looked up weakly. Meeting his eyes, staring directly at your stretched hole, palming his now hard cock with his wet hand.

“Ready?”

He brought the tip to your entrance, pussy clenching when the cold metal touched your scorching lips. You moaned at the feeling, so foreign but so familiar, “Fuck me, Kylo.”

“Yessss,” a sharp hiss, a wet glob of spit, a hard head pushing into your hole. You lurched forward at the stretch, but Kylo tsked at you, “It’s okay, you can do it..”

You nodded, trying so hard to relax. The feeling of his cock sliding inside you was overwhelming, much different than your toys. It was warm and rigid, you could almost feel his heartbeat thumping in time with his thick veins.

Kylo let go of his cock, grasping your hips to pull you back. Slowly fucking his length inside you, both of you moaning and groaning. You didn’t have to look back to know Kylo was using a lot of restraint to not slam inside you. But he stayed slow, trying to keep you comfortable. A hand dropped underneath you, stroking your clit, “Relax brat, you need to take it all.”

“I’m trying,” you hissed through your teeth, “God-why do you have the biggest dick?”

He chuckled, “It’s gonna hurt for a little, you might bleed. Do you want me to stop?”

His fingers halted, cock stilling halfway inside you. Twitching against your clenching walls, you took a wet breath, pushing off your stomach to balance on your hands and knees.

“No-Daddy, I can take it.”

A hum, Kylo thrust again, jamming his cock further inside you. Pulling out slow, only to fuck it inside faster. He repeated it over and over, both of you hissing in pain and pleasure. You were still tight, barely allowing him to bottom out without you screaming.

He stayed still, breathing heavily, “So fucking good-gripping me so well,” Kylo pulled out a little bit, you let out a sigh in relief.

But it died in your throat.

Kylo rammed into you, hard.

“Yes-tight fucking pussy,” he thrust again, “You’re gonna take all my cum.”

You clenched at that, remembering how delicious it looked in the videos. Nodding your head violently, you fell forward with one of his thrusts. Bringing a hand down to your clit, a few strokes and you were screaming, “Kylo-Kylo-Kylo I’m-”

“Fuck yeah,” he pumped inside you, pussy squelching as he pushed back inside you. Forcing his cock to nudge your cervix, you could practically feel the metal ball dragging inside you. Kylo kept a steady pace, hammering his hips into yours, the sound of your skin slapping filling the room. Drowned out the sounds of your collective moans. “Cum for me, right now brat-right fucking now!”

You whined, walls spasming at his command, “Hit me, I need it!”

Kylo roared, “Fuck-you’re perfect.”

He smacked down on your ass, the ripples of pain shooting you over the edge.

You _screamed_ , thrashing and sobbing as he spanked you over and over. Shouting over your cries what a little slut you were, how hard you were squeezing his cock, how he was never letting you go.

You barely heard him, your brain shorting out along with your vision. Trying to catch your breath as Kylo fucked you through your orgasm, not stopping until he was slammed as deep he could be. You felt him in your gut, cock twitching inside you. Jets of cum coating your walls like it did your face earlier, you groaned as your pussy sucked it all. Kylos heavy body draped over you, breathing hotly between your shoulder blades.

The squelch when he pulled out was enough to make you cry, pussy aching from the rough fucking. You finally collapsed, body slicked with blood, sweat, and tears. Kylo laid next to you, a light pat on the back was all he did before rolling off the bed. You didn’t care, all you cared about was sleeping.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Baby.”

A shake.

“Hey brat, wake up.”

Kylo sighed, “Get up, we need to talk and I want to do it now before your brother gets home and calls the police.”

You rolled slowly, each movement shooting bolts of pain through your body. Kylo was standing beside your bed, pants on and a towel in his hands.

“Come on,” he sank a knee into your bed, “It’s almost 5:30, he could be here any minute.”

You blinked lazily.

“Open your legs.”

“No,” you whined loudly, clamping your legs together.

Kylo groaned, yanking them apart despite you smacking his shoulder. “You’re bleeding, and leaking cum all over.”

You laid boneless while he cleaned you, whispering ‘sorry’ when you yelped in pain. Kylo threw the towel down when he was done, cupping your face with his wiped-off hands, “Hey-look at me.”

“What?”

He laughed a little, “You did so well, I’m really proud of you. But I can’t stay, you need to drink as much water as you can and I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

You rolled your eyes, pulling your face away from him while you cursed under your breath that you were just fine.

“Such a brat,” he sighed, getting dressed quickly. Kylo glanced at his phone, frowning at the time. “I’m going out the window, in case someone’s downstairs.” He met your eyes again, biting back a smirk at your disheveled state, “Goodbye brat, you better do what I told you.”

“I will,” you mumbled, burying yourself in your messy covers while he walked to your window. Cranking it open before turning back to look at you, “Hey Kylo?”

“What brat?”

He hovered with one leg out the window, staring at you with his eyebrows lifted in annoyance.

“Are you my boyfriend?”

A snort.

“What made you think I wasn’t?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo took your viginity, whats next?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re a sophomore in high school, at a new school with your best friend. Trevor, your older brother, is the school’s model citizen. He does everything right and you’re the family disappointment. You smoke weed, you drink, but you’ve never had a boyfriend. No first kiss, grind, or anything else.
> 
> But that’s gonna change.
> 
> Kylos *cumming*
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, DRUGS OKAY BUT JUST WEED OKAY, NSFW, BDSM elements, dd/lg elements there is only consensual sex, explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

“Bug!” 

“Bug!” 

**“Bug!”**

Trevor burst in your room, “Bug, what are you doing? It's time for dinner I’ve been calling you for like ten minutes.” 

He stood at the side of your bed, hands on his hips as he assessed your state, “Jeez-Bug, what’s going on with you?” 

“Too loud,” you whined, nuzzling your face into your pillow. Groaning at the ache in your jaw and neck, you were absolutely ruined. 

Trevor approached you slowly, “Bug, why do you look like that? Is your mouth bleeding? Did someone hit you?” 

You _shouldn’t_ have laughed. 

“Yeah-totally,” you rolled on your back, “I got in a big fight and barely made it out alive.” 

“Bug, I know you’re lying but you look terrible. Stop taking naps after school,” He gestured to your face, “It’s messing up your looks.” 

You scoffed, glaring as he backed out of your room. Well, it was better late than never, you had to move, had to get up and eat dinner. Use your legs, maybe go and have a good cry in the bathtub. 

“Fuck,” you whimpered, collapsing off the bed in a loud thud. You looked down your body and almost passed out, your inner thighs were coated with crusted blood and cum. Apparently, Kylo didn’t clean all of it. 

It wasn’t a lot of blood, just small streaks of it. Not too bad, but you were hesitant to touch yourself. 

You wobbled on the way downstairs, after whispering every curse word you knew when you slid on your clothes. Bundling up as best you could so your parents and Trevor couldn’t see the bruises on your hips or hand prints on your ass and outer thighs. 

“Oh god,” you whispered when you sat down, biting back your tears. You were incredibly sore, barely able to stay still while everyone stared at you strange. 

“Sweetie,” your mom looked at you concerned, brow laced with worry as you chugged your glass of water in one go. Like you’d never tasted it before, “Are you okay?” 

You gasped, slamming the cup down and wiped your face from your stray hairs. How it was still in a bun was a miracle, “Yeah-I’m fine.” 

She nodded slowly, moving her attention to Trevor and whatever he was doing with life. Your dad didn’t say anything either, focusing on the TV playing in the background. Your brain could barely focus, just trying to get food to your mouth without hurting yourself. 

How do porn stars deal with this? Is it normal to want to die after having sex? Will it be like this forever? 

You’d have to call Kylo and complain, berate him for being too rough with you. 

But, he was right.

You loved it, every moment of his abuse. Smacking, biting, degrading, followed by soft kisses and cradling you against his strong chest. It was perfect, and that's what he called you after. 

Perfect. 

“Sweetheart, aren’t you going Homecoming dress shopping this weekend?” 

“Huh?” you blinked slowly, “Oh, yeah. With Aubrey and Kels.” 

“Who are you going to the dance with, you haven’t told us yet?” 

You chewed your cheek, that was a good question. It wasn’t clear if Kylo would take you, he didn’t seem like the dance type. Plus, that would require you telling Trevor that you were dating his mortal enemy. 

Well, he said he was your boyfriend. 

Another thing to clarify with him. 

“I think her friend Cam is wanting to ask her, he talked about it with me today before football,” Trevor smiled at you, wagging his eyebrows, “He really likes you.” 

Your mom smiled, “Well, that’s lovely! Are we gonna see you having your first boyfriend?” 

“No,” you blurted out, looking at everyone with wide eyes, “He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Well,” Trevor rolled his eyes, “She’s just nervous, did I tell you that she had her first kiss on Monday?” 

Both your parents looked at you shocked, your dad nodding his head and giving you a thumbs up. Your mom was absolutely giddy, “Really? Sweetie why didn’t you say something! That's big, you never were one to be about boys.” 

“Mom.” 

Trevor spoke over you, “I mean, it was more stolen from her, you remember that jackass who broke my hand last year?” 

Your dad chuckled, “That big kid you like to antagonize? Looks like he’s in a gang?” 

“ _Trevor_.” 

Your mom gasped, “No-you didn’t! Sweetheart he’s dangerous, he’s been arrested!” 

_**“Everyone shut up!”**_

Silence. 

You cleared your throat, “It was nothing, nothing to freak out about. It's not a big deal-he’s not even that bad.” 

Trevor scoffed, “You don’t know him-he’s terrible, and how would you know? Have you been around him _more_ than you’ve told me?” 

_*Beep whatever sound a phone makes when you’re getting a facetime call Beep*_

You froze. 

Everyone was looking at you. 

You leaned back in your chair, discreetly checking your phone and wincing at the name. Kylo was calling you, now, after your family found out about your first kiss. 

“Who’s that?” Trevor looked at you suspiciously. 

“No one.” 

You clicked the decline button, moving on with your dinner. Trying to steer the conversation away from Homecoming, and Kylo, and skipping cheer tryouts everyday this week because you were ‘tired’. 

_*Beep whatever sound a phone makes when you’re getting a facetime call Beep*_

You groaned loudly, pushing away from the table in a huff. Ignoring your parents protesting you leaving, you clicked the green button. 

Kylos irritated face showed up on your screen, ready to chew you out. You shook your head violently from the safety of the stairway, making the _‘your dead_ ’ motion across your neck so he wouldn't say anything. 

He seemed to understand, his face dropping to concerned. You sequestered yourself in your bedroom, fishing out your headphones so no one could hear his voice. Then you huddled in your bathtub, just in case someone decided to listen through your door. 

“Hi, sorry,” you sighed, “I was at dinner.” 

_I figured-you wouldn’t ignore me on purpose._

You rolled your eyes, biting back a smirk, “Trevor woke me from my nap, so I’m a little groggy.” 

_You look like you were hit by a train, what happened?_

“Don’t be mean, you know exactly what happened.” 

Kylo nodded, his eyes looking at your face up and down as he bit his lip. 

_You feel okay?_

“Yeah, I’m sore.” 

_I forgot to tell you about that, it’s common after having sex with me. So get used to it brat._

“Great,” you looked away from the screen, focusing on the shower curtain to your left. Kylo sighed dramatically, clucking his tongue. 

_Brat, what’s wrong? You look upset and I assumed you’d be ecstatic to talk to your boyfriend._

You gasped at him, fighting back a huge grin. Going to respond when you heard a shrill voice come through the speaker. 

> _“Ben! What are you doing? You know you’re not allowed to have your door shut anymore. Don't make me get your father to take it off it’s hinge again!”_

_Mom! I’m on the phone!_

He looked at you with a grimace across his face, he moved. Looking like he was getting off his bed and storming to his doorway. 

_I’m not doing anything illegal! I’m talking to my girlfriend!_

You snorted, “She really trusts you, Ben.” 

Kylo glared at you. 

> _“Benjamin! Come down here and explain this call I got from one of your teachers. It's the second week of school, how are you already in trouble?”_

_I have to go, before she takes my car away._

“Have fun,” you winked, “Can’t wait to meet her.” 

———

“Oh god,” you cried, “How is it worse now?” 

You grabbed onto Kelley’s shoulder. Having her drag you into the building, you could barely move your feet. Her and Aubrey listened to you with wide eyes during break as you told the tale of Kylo fucking your brains out. 

Getting real quiet whenever Cam was around, you had told your friends about his threat and talk with Trevor. Everyone was, mostly, on your side, some people thought it wasn’t smart to be messing around with the ogres all together. 

But that was their problem. 

So far, they were harmless with you. 

Not that you’d spoken to any of them. 

You and your friends were huddled up by a line of lockers. Making plans for shopping, Aubrey was picking you both up on Saturday. They wanted to pick matching outfits, maybe color coordinate with some pastels, you just nodded along. If anything you’d find a pretty dress to wear just for fun. 

Kylo must’ve snuck up on all of you, pulling a squeal when his hands squeezed your ribs from behind. You threw a hand back, smacking him in the face. 

“Fuck!” he chuckled, lifting you from the floor in front of your friends, “Save that for the bedroom slut.” Kylo grinned at you, kissing at your cheek. 

You looked around frantically, all your friends staring at you with open mouths. “What are you doing this weekend?” he nibbled at your ear. Rubbing his nose over your skin, his stud itching you. 

Kelley cleared her throat, “Hi Kylo, uh, she’s going dress shopping… with us.” 

“Hm,” Kylo looked over at her, seeming to forget that you were in a busy hallway at your shared school. “Why are you dress shopping?” 

Aubrey snorted, “Um-it’s Homecoming.” 

You tensed in Kylos hold, her tone was not appropriate for a man like him. He was known for beating kids who looked at him funny. You felt his lips against your cheek again, “Why didn’t you tell me? Huh? You going with some other guy?” 

“Put me down, Kylo.” 

He huffed, setting you on the floor and tugging on your leggings waistband. Bringing you into his chest while he looked at you with sad eyes. 

You cracked, pushing on his chest to move him away from your friends. That way you could talk more privately, “I didn’t think you were a dance person, or that we were actually dating.” 

Kylo scrunched his face, “What gave you that impression?” 

“Um,” you tapped your chin sarcastically, “You never asked me, and we only started talking this week!” 

“You’re having an attitude.” 

You threw your hands up, “So are you!” 

He narrowed his eyes, “Fine. If you want to play that game, I can play it. Have fun with your dumb friends.” 

Kylo stormed off dramatically, holding up his middle finger when you called him back. You stomped your foot in annoyance, ignoring your friends as you walked to your next class. 

——— 

“Sweetheart, Kelley’s here!” 

“Kay,” you hollered from your bedroom. Opening up the door for her so she could come in while you finished your makeup. You wanted to look cute when trying on dresses, that way you could get the entire vision correct. 

Kelley knocked on the door, “I’m here bitch,” she fell on your bed. Immediately shooting up, “Have you cleaned your sheets!?” 

You rolled your eyes, “Yes.” 

“Just checking… didn’t want to lay in a puddle of Kylo goop.” 

“Well, it’s gone.” 

She hummed, “Aubreys on her way, do you know what color you’re wanting? I think Tanner and I are doing like baby blue. I saw this really cute one online that looked iridescent.” 

“That’ll be fun.” 

Kelley shot off your bed, “Are you going to be like this all day? No wonder he calls you a brat.” 

“Shut up,” you walked around her, looking at your phone for the 100th time today. You hadn’t heard from Kylo at all since yesterday morning. Not a text or a tease, or a rock thrown at your window in the middle of the night. You were devastated, and angry. 

How dare he? 

Just call you all these names and take your virginity and call you his girlfriend to his _mom_ even, and just ghost you! 

You took a calming breath, giving Kelley your best genuine smile. “I’m sorry,” you reached out for a hug, “I’m not gonna be a mood-killer, just upset.” 

She shrugged, “I know, he’ll come around. He’s just being dramatic, every man with a nose piercing knows how to be an ass, he might be a bigger brat than you.” 

You smiled, now that was true. Maybe you’ll taunt him with that… 

“Hey girls.” 

You and Kelley turned to the door, standing in the doorway was Kaydel. Trevor's girlfriend, holding her purse and smiling at you with her perfect teeth. “I hear you’re going shopping for Homecoming, mind if I tag along? I don’t want to go with Trevor.” 

You both shrugged, “Sure.” 

Aubrey picked you all up, even Kaydel drove with you guys. She was gushing about cheer and how she could get you in for a makeup tryout because of your illness. You had to elbow Aubrey a few times to not spill the _real_ reason you’d missed. 

She bought you all coffee, as a thank you for including her. You knew she did it because she wanted to be closer to you, since her and Trev had been together for so long. They were practically married, and she was just trying to be a sister for you. 

“Let's go there,” Kay pointed to a bridal store. 

“But-” 

She grabbed your wrist, “Come on-they’ll have dresses no one else will.” 

_Fuck_ , she was right. 

Every dress in there was perfect. 

Hugging your curves, accentuating Aubrey's legs, Kelleys back, Kaydels everything. You all looked amazing, and the more dresses you tried on, the better you felt. It was amazing, who knew? 

The best way to get over a guy was shopping.

“Bug,” Kaydel yelled from the chairs outside the dressing rooms, “Your phone’s ringing!” 

“Who is it?” 

Silence. 

“ _Kay_?” 

You curtain ripped open, Kaydel shoved you aside and held your phone up. Your stomach dropped, her face said it all. Pulled in a tight scowl as the phone rang, “Have you been hanging out with Kylo?” 

“Uh,” your eyes darted between the phone and Kaydels face, choosing the angrier person. 

_“God, you finally pick up.”_

“What do you want, Kylo?” 

_“Are you at the mall?”_

“Uh-huh,” you looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Kaydels gaze. Her arms crossed in a huff of annoyance. “Why?” 

_“Why do you ask stupid questions all the time? What store?”_

“Kylo…” 

_“Spit it out brat.”_

“Bridal on the second floor.” 

He hung up. 

Kaydel held up her hands, “What’s this all about? Why is Kylo calling you?” 

“It's nothing,” you squeaked. Trying to look anywhere but her, you moved towards the next dress, Kaydels pick, “Get out, so I can get dressed.” 

“Fine,” she moved out, pointing a finger in your face, “But we aren’t dropping this.” 

You nodded, quickly texting Aubrey and Kelley S.O.S. You heard a loud snort in the stall next to you, followed by a text from Kelley saying it was only a matter of time. 

_“Well, hello Kaydel.”_

“Oh no.” 

You ripped the curtain open, forgetting you were in your bra and underwear until Kylo grinned and whistled. Covering yourself with the fabric, Kaydel was glaring from the chairs, arms and legs crossed as she tapped her foot, “Hello, Ben.” 

He snorted, “Whatever bitch, I’m not here for you.” Kylo stormed up to your stall, smirking and tugging at the curtain so he could look at your chest. 

You smacked his hand away, hissing in his face, “What are you doing here?” 

A shrug, “I’m here to buy your dress, and see what color you’re picking. Since I have to buy fucking flowers for these things.” 

“What?” 

“Open your ears brat,” he pushed away from you, taking a loud seat next to Kaydel. Purposefully knocking shoulders with her, just to see her squirm, “As much as I love the outfit you’re in now, I don’t think it counts as a dress.” Kylo drapes a heavy arm around Kaydel, giving her a fake smile, “How’s your boyfriend, are you guys wearing the same dress?” 

Kaydel hissed your name, “Put on the dress and get out here.” 

\------ 

Kylo bought all your dresses. 

Even Kaydels. 

They all protested, but he insisted since he was rude to you yesterday. And because Trevor wasn’t here to buy hers, he wanted to one up him. 

He walked around the mall with you, holding your hand tight and every bag you had. Kaydel relaxed after a few stores, you cornered her in one. Begging her to not tell Trev, you wanted to tell him on your own. She agreed, mainly because Kylo wasn’t being a _‘complete asshole’,_ her words. 

And he was beaming with pride, so excited to buy you anything you wanted. As long as you kissed him thank you, hugging you from behind when you were standing still in stores. Saying nothing when your friends were gossiping about boys, just nodding along, pretending like he cared. Kaydel pretty much forgot about him by the end, until it was time to leave. 

“Come on,” Kylo tugged on your shirt sleeve, “Let’s go to dinner.” 

You shook your head, trying to lead him back to Aubrey's car. All your friends inside staring at you and the clingy 200 pound man who was tired of playing nice. 

“Brat, please,” he whined, cupping your face and pinning you against the trunk of Aubrey's car. Kissing at your jaw, all along the length before circling your face. “Wanna take you out, like a normal boyfriend.” 

“Kylo…” 

A door opened, Kaydels voice ringing out, “It’s fine, go. I'll cover for you, Bug. Have fun.” 

Your eyes lit up, looking back to see her smiling at you, nodding her head. Waving her hand before telling Aubrey to get going, Trevor was asking where she was. 

“Thanks!” 

Kylo carried you across the parking lot, throwing you in his Jeep like you were a sack of potatoes. Grinning at you from the driver's seat, you cleared your throat, “So, where are you taking me.” 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, driving off. Ignoring every stop sign and speed limit on the way out, flipping off a few people who dared to honk at him. 

“Then where are we going?” 

“I thought we could hotbox my car and then decide, so I can see what you crave when you have the munchies.” 

Kylo drove you both to the top of a hill, overlooking the city. The sun started to set, bathing the sky in deep oranges, and pinks. Playing some low beats while he rolled a few joints, you scrolled through your phone. Reading that Kaydel told Trevor that you were out with Cam, rolling your eyes at the weird messages from him. 

“Okay,” he smiled at you, “Here’s yours.” 

“We aren’t sharing?” 

“Fuck no,” Kylo lit his, taking a deep drag, “I’m not sharing with you, you’ve had someones dick in your mouth.” 

You ignored him, smoking your own, slightly taken aback by the intensity. Kylo was looking at you, you could see it from the corner of your eye. Seeing if you would cough like a pussy. No, you took it like a champ. Come on, you smoked in the school bathroom. You knew what you were doing. 

A few minutes later, the car was smoky. Both of you laughing and teasing one another, Kylos heavy paw was between your legs. Kissing on your neck while you smoked more, mumbling how much he missed you. Rubbing soft circles through your jeans, right were your clit would be. 

“You know,” he licked a long stripe behind your ear, “The backseat is a lot bigger.” 

You nodded, looking over at him, “Uh-huh, how many girls have you fucked back there?” 

“About to be fifteen baby.” 

\------ 

Kylo climbed back before you, sitting in the center seat. Patting his legs dramatically, barking at you to grab both your joints. You barely made it back, giggling when you couldn’t figure out how to move your legs. Kylo helped you, sitting you down with your legs spread wide. 

You whined that your jeans were too tight, and Kylo agreed, _‘those better come off’._ Tugging them down and throwing them in the trunk, he tore his own off. Letting them pool at his ankles, opening his legs for you to see how hard he was for you. 

Palming himself a few times while he smoked, you rubbed yourself through your panties. Sighing at how wet you were, “Shirt off too brat, wanna see those tits.” 

You struggled, Kylo laughed at you getting tangled in your sleeves. Kissing your wrist when you were freed, nudging your bracelet with his strong nose. “You’re still wearing it,” he looked at you with hooded eyes. You took a deep breath, yanking your arm from him so you could throw off your bra, then your underwear. 

The smell of your wet arousal cutting with the smell of weed, Kylo yanked your lower half over his lap. Smacking your vulnerable pussy, pulling a loud screech. Followed by your hips bucking into his palm, begging for more. 

“You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” 

“ _Ugh_ ,” you hooked your right foot onto the driver's headrest. Giving him more space to abuse you with his spanks, “More, Daddy!” 

_“Jesus, who are you?”_

Kylo smacked you over and over, then jammed his fingers inside you. Curling them against your front wall, making you squirt all over the leather. Both of your moaning out, “Shit, you’re like a fucking fountain.” 

He yanked you forward, moving you off his lap completely. Pushing his briefs down to tug on his cock, “Come here,” you hovered over him. Your wet pussy slipping over the tip, gasping when you centered your entrance with him. 

“Don’t,” Kylo begged, “I’m gonna cum.” 

You smiled at him, ignoring his strong grip on your hips. You sank down on his cock, all the way to the hilt. “Oh shit,” Kylo hissed. You tried to stay still, but each breath you took made you clench around him. You rocked your hips forward, grinding down on his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck, reveling in the depraved look on Kylo's face. 

“Your pussys perfect,” he bit out, lifting your hips a few inches. Only to drop back down, faster and faster. Each time the tip nudged your cervix, he was so much deeper this way. Punching the air from your lungs with every thrust. Kylo rocked you against him, hammering his cock into you from below. Short and sweet, “Kiss me.” 

You cupped his cheeks like he did with you, licking at his supple lips a few times as you rode him. Circling him in tight circles, Kylo couldn’t stop gasping. Whining between your kisses, his tongue thrusting in your mouth in time with his cock. 

“Brat,” he rasped, “I’m gonna rub your clit, okay?” 

“Yeah,” you replied breathlessly, leaning back. The new angle making your scream as he pounded into you. “Baby, grab my balls.” 

You looked through your drug laced eyes, “Okay.” 

“Fucking grab them, _hard_. Make me scream.” 

You fingered underneath you, yanking Kylos briefs down lower. Finding his balls, warm and tight against your ass. He seized when you touched them, releasing a groan that wouldn’t be considered human. Rolling them as you fucked yourself, Kylos thumb fumbled with your clit. Pinching it and circling it in fast strokes, you placed your forehead against his. Both of you panting desperately, the smoke filling your lungs with each breath. 

“Gonna cum.” 

“Cum, Daddy.” 

He groaned, slamming his lips into yours. Both of you cumming at the same time, you squeezed his balls as you came. A noise high and whiny fell from him into your mouth, drinking it down as you tried to breathe. 

“Fuck. Off, now,” he pleaded, rotating you both so your sweaty back was against the seat cushion of the backseat. Kylo’s cock popped out of you, cum gushing between your thighs. 

“Okay,” Kylo gasped, “That was, the best sex I’ve had in here.” 

You cackled, covering your face to smother your laughter. Kylo's hand came to pat your open thigh, trying to catch his breath, “How many wings could you eat right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOTTOMLESS WINGS BUFFALO WILD WINGS


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first date! 
> 
> What's next?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SUNDAY-THE LORDS DAY. and by lord i mean our one and only, Adam Douglas Driver. hope hes doing well because i know hes severely disappointed in me for making this depraved shit. 
> 
> ANYWAY-LETS GET IN IT BITCHES 
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, DRUGS OKAY BUT JUST WEED OKAY, NSFW, BDSM elements, dd/lg elements there is only consensual sex, sonophilia? idk how to spell the word for sex while one person is asleep (it’s only kinda), explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

Bottomless wings.

A challenge when two people are stoned to the gods.

And one of them is a literal wall of muscle, who needs carbs in order to survive.

You stopped being ladylike on the third basket of wings. Devouring them like you’d never eaten in your life. Kylo was the same as you, only like two baskets ahead of you. Making jokes with pieces of meat between his crooked teeth.

It made your heart hurt, when he looked at you like that.

His big eyes, boring into you like you were the most special thing in the world.

Even with you sucking on chicken bones like a cavewoman.

Kylo dropped you off, making sure he didn’t peel out on the curb like he normally did. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, since his car was very recognizable. You kissed long and passionately, his tongue slithering to the back of your throat. Hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing when you tried to pull away.

A string of spit linked the two of you together when he finally let you go.

“You gonna leave your window open for me?”

“Kylo, I can’t handle another round.”

He shrugged, “That’s fine, I just wanna lay with you.”

You pinkie promised, slinking out of the car with your dress draped over your forearm, thank god for the bag encasing it. Or else it would smell like a whore house, permeated with weed and sex. Kylo had to keep the windows rolled completely down the entire drive, just so you wouldn’t draw too much suspicion.

Kylo drove away quietly, after you blew him a kiss like a lovesick puppy.

Your mom and dad were laying in bed, what you didn’t expect was Kaydel and Trevor sitting on the couch. Cuddled together watching a movie, their heads turned when you shut the front door.

“Bug!” Trev jumped to his feet, smiling at you as he approached. You took a cautionary step back, just in case he smelled the weed, or sex, or Kylos colonge.

Why would he know what Kylos cologne smelled like?

Kaydel pranced over too, giving you a thumbs up. You let out a sigh of relief, focusing again on your overly excited brother. If only he knew _what_ you’d been doing for the past few hours.

_Or who…_

“How was your date?”

You cleared your throat, “It was fine, we went to eat wings.”

Kaydel nodded, wrapping a hand around Trevors forearm, “That’s fun! Why wings?”

“Uh,” you scratched your cheek, “Just was in the mood…”

Your eyes darted between Kaydal and Trevor, biting your lip nervously. Waiting for someone to make a comment, he had to know. How could he not? There was no way Kaydel kept it quiet, or Cam texted him because he was Trevor's biggest fan.

“Well, I need to shower-bye!”

You dashed upstairs, ignoring your brother's dramatic sniffing of the air. You would be safe in your room, no one came in there. And honestly, all you wanted to do was pass out.

After a long shower, mainly because you made the mistake of bringing in a speaker and had yourself a drug fueled concert, you were finally clean. Wrapped in a warm robe, chugging from your water bottle while you stared blankly at your favorite comfort TV show. You had the window open, just like Kylo asked.

Forcing yourself to stay awake so he would make an appearance.

A light knock on your door, you mumbled come in while chewing on the tip of your straw.

“Hey,” Kaydel tiptoed in, dressed in her pajamas. She sat down next to you, looking over at the open window before speaking, “So, did you have fun? You smelled like a brothel.”

You giggled, giving her a side eye, “We hotboxed his car, and had messy sex.”

She choked on her spit, “Jesus Bug, I mean I get it. But oh my god, did you?”

“Yup.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“When?”

“Thursday, after school.”

She thought for a moment, “Well, that explains the power naps. Is he being good to you? I couldn’t believe him at the mall, I’ve been at the same school as him since I was 10 and he’s never been that nice to someone.”

You shrugged, “Yeah-I mean he’s still him, calls me names and that shit. Never maliciously though, he's been sweet.”

“Tell him thank you, from me,” she looked back at the window, “I’ll keep Trev from your room in the morning so he can leave without getting caught.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, squeezing her hand. She gave you a genuine smile, “Are you guys being safe, like condoms and stuff?”

Your eyes must’ve said it all.

_“You haven’t been using condoms…”_

“I didn’t even think about that,” you spiraled, gripping her shoulders tightly and shaking her like she was going to fix the problem, “Kay! He’s come inside me twice now!”

“Shush!” She hissed, covering your mouth with her hand, “You’re fine-it’s fine, you’re on the pill right?”

You nodded behind her hand.

“Okay, that's fine. I mean it wouldn’t hurt to get another pill… I mean how awful would it be to explain to your parents and Trevor that you slept with Kylo _and_ you were having his baby.”

You whimpered.

“It’s _almost_ worth it for the story,” she trailed off, staring now at the corner of your bed as she mumbled about your children. What they would look like, what names she would pick out for you, how good of an aunt she would be. You snapped in her face, “Focus, Kay. Is it gonna be okay?”

She nodded, “It’s gonna be totally fine, just calm down and drink some water.”

Kaydel left your room after that, leaving you spiraling out of control. Spending ten minutes in your bathroom trying to push out your gut, imagining it as a pregnant belly. You barely heard Kylo hoisting himself into your bedroom until he was standing in the reflection of your mirror.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

You spun, running and pinning Kylo to the far wall, “I’m gonna be pregnant! This is all your fault!”

His face went pale, grabbing your wrists and trying to tug them off. But you were too determined, holding him tightly as you babbled about being pregnant. Kylo had to shove two fingers in your mouth to shut you up, “What are you talking about? Aren't you on birth control?”

You nodded against his hand.

He exhaled hotly, “Oh thank god-that’s my bad. I should’ve asked… you know since you were a virgin.”

You smacked his arm, “Shut up, Kaydel said I should get a pill.”

“Why does Kaydel know? Did you tell Trevor?”

“No,” you waved him off, walking back into the bathroom, reinspecting your belly, “She didn’t tell him either, but I told her about us. And she asked if we were being ya know.”

“Stop doing that.”

You huffed in annoyance, glaring at him in the mirror as he approached you. “We aren’t even gonna joke about that shit, come on.” He snatched your hands.

“Where are we going?”

“Walmart.”

\-------

Kylo practically threw you out the window, telling you to duck and roll or else you’d break your ankle. Landing next to you on two feet like a cat. Hoisting your pajama clad body over his shoulder as you continued to spiral out of control.

You texted Kaydel, much to Kylo’s annoyance, letting her know Kylo was here and that you were leaving to go to the store. She confirmed to distract Trevor from the sounds of you entering and exiting, how exactly you weren’t interested.

Now you could mark another thing off your bucket list.

Shopping for Plan-B, dressed in your pajamas at midnight.

With your boyfriend paying, force-feeding you it in his car that still smelled like weed. He read the side effects of it afterward, “You’re gonna be _moody_? Jesus. You’re already fucking moody.”

Kylo bought you ice cream after, trying to calm the beast that would emerge in the next few hours. Kissing your forehead while you waited in line, it was very obvious he snuck into your house. Since he was dressed in his normal clothes, black jeans and boots. Hoodie and watch on his wrist, while you looked like a disheveled rat.

But he still called you perfect.

“You aren’t throwing me.”

Kylo hoisted you up, “Well, then I guess you aren’t going inside.”

You struggled in his hold, whisper-shouting, “You can't, I'm not gonna make it, I don’t have the upper body strength to lift myself!”

“Brat,” he growled, “Put your feet on my shoulders and grab the fucking edge or else I’m dropping you on your head.”

One look back at him told you he was serious.

“Okay,” you whispered.

Kylo lifted you easily, like you weighed nothing, how was he so fucking strong? You placed your feet on his shoulders, grasping at the window ledge. Lifting you as high as he could, you barely made it inside. Glaring at him like a pissed off cat when he climbed in with ease. Shutting the window before smirking at you, “Give me a kiss.”

You turned away from him, crossing your arms in defiance. Kylo groaned, rustling around in a bag that must’ve been thrown in on his first visit. “Just because you took one of those doesn’t give you a free pass to be a bitch.”

He climbed over you, forcing you to lay on the floor. Chin lifted in annoyance as he laid against your body. Nudging your legs apart to accommodate his hips, “Brat, you’re so fucking cute when you pout. Makes me want to rip your clothes off, lick every inch of you.”

You pursed your lips, thinking about him doing just that. Kylo mouthed at your ear, biting down on the lobe a few times. “Come on,” he leaned off you, “I want to lay down and make out like horny teenagers.”

“We _are_ teenagers.”

“Perfect,” he sighed dramatically, “Then we will nail it.”

\------

You woke up to something wet, lapping at your cheek and left ear. Sucking and nipping at your skin, along with weight being settled on top of you. You whimpered at the sensation, flexing your hips against the body that was rutting against you.

“Wake up, Angel,” a voice whispered, strong arms slipped under yours. Tucking under your pillow to lift you towards its mouth. “You’ve been rubbing your tight little ass against me all morning, it’s time to get up.”

You groaned, followed by a big yawn. The weight lifted off you for a moment, And then you felt it, something pushing against your pussy. Hard and leaking fluid, sliding between your lips a few times, you whined when the tip caught on your clit.

“There she is,” you blinked awake, the sunlight blinding you for a moment. But all you could see was Kylos grinning face on top of you. Fingers digging into your hair, Kylo mouthed at your jawline, “Wake up, I’m tired of this fucking morning wood.”

“ _Kylo_ ,” you mumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Yeah, it’s your Daddy,” he kissed your softly, “Did you sleep well?”

You nodded, looking around your room. It was midmorning, the sun pouring through your window. Your blankets tucked around your bodies, it was warm and comfy. Kylo’s body emitting waves of heat, your naked bodies sliding against each other.

“Mhm.”

Kylo nuzzled his head into your neck, licking at your jugular. Thrusting his hips into you harder, the mattress squeaking. Softly knocking into the wall, “You’re so soft.” He shifted on you, yanking your legs wider so he could settle better. You looked over to your left, looking at your bedroom door. It was Saturday, meaning everyone was home, “Ky, you stayed the whole night?”

“Of course I did,” he ran circles on your cheek with his nose, “I didn’t want to leave my brat.”

You blushed, moving your face back to his. Looking into his eyes, god they were beautiful. Staring into you, like you were something special. Filled with speaks of green and gold, glinting in the morning light. Framed by his luscious hair, rubbing against your cheeks, tickling as he leaned in. Sealing your lips in a firm kiss, you melted.

Letting his tongue push in, waking up your own.

He hummed, “You have morning breath.”

“So do you.”

Kylo chuckled, “Would my girlfriend like to have morning sex? Be warned, if you say no, I will pout.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re always pouting, yesterday Kelley called you a brat.”

“Hm,” he kissed you, “That’s because she's a little bitch.”

You smacked his back, pulling a muffled hiss. Kylo buried his face into your pillow, mumbling how that was mean. You rubbed at the abused area, “Don’t be a dick, it’s not a good look for you.”

“I beg to differ,” Kylo reached between your bodies, lining his cock up with your entrance. Sliding in with some resistance, thankfully you were wet this morning. Meaning you could muffle your scream better than you could’ve without his grinding before you woke. “It’s been working pretty well for me, girls seem to love it.”

“Do you want a reward for that,” your breath hitched as he pressed into the hilt. Stilling for a moment so he could look into your bliss filled face. Mouth popped open in a soft ‘o’, “If that’s true, then why didn’t you have a girlfriend before me?”

“Who said I didn’t?”

You scoffed, purposefully looking away from him while he thrusted. Trying to keep them slow and soft, but the bed kept creaking, “Is there anyone on the other side of you?”

“No,” you pointed at the opposite wall, “That's the wall to Trevor's room.”

“Oh, good.”

Kylo propped up on his hands, pushing your legs up to wrap around his hips. Still buried inside you, “Do you want a pillow or my fingers in your mouth?”

“Uh…”

“Fingers, got it.”

He shoved two fingers in your mouth, slamming his hips into yours. Pulling a loud whine from your lungs, barely muffled by his hand. Kylo sat up on his knees, free hand slotting behind your knee. Yanking you open to the point of pain, your pussy weeping around his length. “Don’t you dare fucking bite me.”

You moaned, sounding more like a gargle, trying to pull your legs wider. You were aching for him, each time he fucking inside you, you craved even more. Whipping your head back and forth in protest, but Kylo shoved his fingers further down your throat. Hovering his mouth above yours, spitting a heavy glob into your mouth. Slipping between his fingers before hitting your soft palate.

Moaning at the taste, you barely heard the door open. Slamming shut loudly, Kylo froze on top of you, both your heads whipping to the side, hard enough to crack your necks.

“Hi,” Kaydel smiled at you both, barricading the door before clicking the lock, “So, you guys are being super loud.”

You spat out Kylo’s fingers, _“What are you doing?!”_

“Trevor was wondering what was happening in here!” She moved closer to the bed, Kylo growled as she did. Covering you protectively with his broad back, cock still hard and buried inside you. “I told him I would go look, I had to practically run before he stormed over here!”

**“Get.Out.”**

She made a face at Kylo, “You get out, if Trevor finds you he’s going to call the police on you for trespassing.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I’m literally inside her, come back in like five minutes.”

“Oh, is that how fast you finish, _Ben_?”

You snatched Kylo’s shoulders, forcing him to stay still when he lunged at her. Baring his teeth while he tried to pry your hands off of him. “You shut your fucking whore mouth,” you gasped at Kylo’s words, but he didn’t stop, “You’re a fucking cunt, acting like you’re better than everyone.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh yeah? Is that how you want to be, because if I screamed _right now_ , Trevor and her parents would run in here. Seeing you, the guy who beats kids for fun, essentially mounting their daughter.”

Kylo shut his mouth, rolling off of you in a huff. He crossed his arms, looking over at the window while he stewed. You scratched his back, trying to soothe him before looking over at Kaydel. Two of the three people in your room were pissed off, leaving you to try and resolve the situation even though it wasn’t your fault.

Kaydel sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “Don’t sit up, I already saw your tits and I don’t need to again. Look-when are you telling everyone? It’s really hard keeping it a secret, I almost spilled it last night.”

You chewed on your bottom lip.

“Also, you guys are not being sneaky, like I can see Kylo’s Jeep from here,” she pointed outside. Sure enough, in the light of day, his car was barely covered, anyone could see it and it had his last name as the name plate. Not subtle, “Also the bracelet, don’t think I didn’t see that.”

Kylo rolled back, smushing you in his wake, “It’s none of your business, or anyones. Also, what am I supposed to fucking do? Put branches and a tarp over my car?”

“Maybe you guys just need to stop sneaking around, I really don’t think it’s gonna be a big deal.”

You snorted, “My parents think Kylo is a criminal.”

“ _Well…_ ”

“Hey,” Kylo hissed, “I’ve only been arrested twice, I’ve never been in jail-jail.”

“Weren’t you in juvie for like four months in middle school?”

He made a face at Kaydel, “Could you just support me for once in my life?”

“And aren’t you on probation right now?”

Kylo stared down at you, betrayal coloring his face. “Okay,” he pushed off you, pulling the blankets off you both, revealing your naked bodies, which Kaydel squealed at. “You’re actually supposed to support me, you’re my girlfriend.”

“Kylo,” you whined, ready to beg for him back.

But the knob shook.

_“What's going on in there? Kay? Is everything okay?”_

Everyone flew off the bed, Kylo covering his dick with his hands. You frantically grabbed some pajamas from the floor while Kaydel slammed herself against the door.

“Nothing, we’re just watching TV!”

_“Lemme in, you guys are being weird, I heard something!”_

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, immediately being smacked by your hand. You pushed him towards your closet, “You need to become small!”

“Why can’t I hide in the bathroom?”

“Because,” you poked your head out to look at Kaydel, she shook her head furiously, “That’s the first place he’ll look. Now get in a ball, and if he finds you-just run out he will be blinded by your ass for a few moments.”

Kylo tucked back in your closet, “Brat-can I punch him if he finds me?”

“Sure?”

“ _Sick_.”

The door flew open, you stood idly by your TV, trying to look like you just shut it off so your lying would seem more convincing. Kaydel smiled at Trevor, “Hi babe, sorry we were just chatting.”

“Uh-huh,” he looked at her suspiciously, looking over at you while she wrapped her arms around him, “What’s going on Bug? I heard noises.”

You shook your head, looking around the floor. Almost choking when you saw Kylo’s clothes on the floor, walking over _totally_ calm, “Nothing-we were talking about Homecoming and the dresses we found.”

“Kaydel told me your date bought your dresses,” he narrowed his eyes, “Seems weird for a sophomore to have that kind of money.”

A scoff came from your closet, which you tried to cover with a cough, “Sorry-something was caught in my throat. Um, yeah, he just wanted to do something nice.”

Trevor nodded, walking further into your room. Looking around suspiciously, pausing when he looked at the bed. It was thrown apart, it looked like you rolled all around it. Since there were _two_ body marks in the mattress. Trevor said nothing, moving towards the foot of your bed, his face wore a scowl.

“What's on your wrist?”

“Huh?” you looked down, seeing your bracelet dangling out in the open. You looked up, giving a small smile as you looked at Kaydels wide eyes and Trevor's judgement. “Just a bracelet.”

He snatched your wrist, pulling the charms so he could read them.

“Huh, KR?”

You swallowed, “Yup.”

“Who’s it from? Those aren’t Cam’s initials.”

“Kelleys, her middle name is Rose. I gave her one with mine.”

Another sound from the closet, sounding like Kylo was choking himself so he wouldn’t laugh.

Trevor's head snapped over, “Is someone here?”

“No,” you and Kaydel said at the same time.

“Bug,” he looked at you softly, touching your arm for a moment, “You can tell me-you don’t have to keep lying.”

You and Kay shared a look.

“Because I know those shoes are Kylos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor finds Kylo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE I’M DONE WITH VACATION-SO WE ARE BACK ON SCHEDULE. WE HAVE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT. 
> 
> reminder this is heavy NSFW!
> 
> TW/CW: we’re in High school yo, we are about 15-16 and Kylo is 17-18, DRUGS OKAY BUT JUST WEED OKAY, NSFW, ANAL, BDSM elements, dd/lg elements there is only consensual sex, sonophilia? idk how to spell the word for sex while one person is asleep (it’s only kinda), explicit sex, sex toys, angst, Kylo is not nice in the beginning, but will get nicer, we are a VIRGIN, idk what this is I was bored and had a dream guys don’t judge me.

Everything happened so fast. 

Kylo darted out of the closet, buttnaked, tackling your brother onto the bed. 

Kaydel squealed, Trevor yelled, you screamed. 

Both of you ran at Kylo, trying to pull him off while the boys hurled insults at each other. Trevor was landing punches against Kylo, while he had his heavy hands around his neck, squeezing like he was a grape under his foot. 

“Kylo, stop!” you screamed, tears streaming down your cheeks, hooking your arm around his neck. Trying as hard as you could to yank him off your brother who was struggling to breathe. Kaydel smacked his back, repeating your pleads. 

All while Trevor hit him over and over. 

**“Kylo!”**

He finally let off, letting you drag him away on the floor. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Trying to calm him and keep him away from your brother, both of them were breathing heavily. Trevor was wheezing on your bed, Kaydel holding him tightly. You kissed at Kylos ear, running a hand through his hair, “Please calm down.” 

He snapped his jaw at you, glaring at your brother like he was a rabid animal. Focusing solely on his prey, ready to attack when you released him. 

“What,” Trevor rasped, “The fuck, dude!” 

“Trevor,” both girls yelled. 

Kylo struggled in your hold, but you sunk your nails into his skin, “Breathe-please.” 

“Why is that fucking monster in here!? He almost killed me!” 

“You would know if I was trying to kill you,” Kylo threatened, wrapping his hands around your forearms. He unraveled himself, everyone cowering when he stood. Walking over to his clothes and slipping on his briefs. You sat on the floor with tears in your eyes, holding your arms out for him. Kylo scoffed, walking back to you and scooped you off the floor, “See asshole, you made your sister cry.” 

Trevor shot up, “You did that! By being an insane, manipulating asshole! Get the fuck out of my house!” 

“It’s not your house,” Kylo snapped at him, hiking you in his arms. You wrapped your legs around his hips, crying into his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Someone needs to tell me what's going on,” Trevor threw his hands in the air. Turning away from you all, hands on his hips, “Kay, why is Kylo here?” 

Kaydel looked down at her hands, chewing on her lip, “It’s fine,” her voice was small, “He’s been nice to her…” 

“He just attacked me!” 

She nodded, “You were pushing her, he was just protecting his girlfriend…” 

“Hold on,” Trevor spun, “You’re _dating_? That fucking dog is your boyfriend?” 

You sobbed more, nodding softly, _“He’s a person, Trev.”_

“Jesus christ,” Trevor sat on your bed, head in his hands, “There's no way-he’s tricked you. There's no way you would willingly be with him, he’s been hurting you, right Bug?” 

Kylo pulled you away, “What the fuck is wrong with you, why would you say that? She’s been fine, I haven’t hurt her. You’re the one hurting her right now.” 

“Bug,” Trevor whispered, “You can tell me if he’s been doing things to you.” 

Your head whipping off Kylo’s shoulder, snarling at your brother, “Shut up Trevor, he hasn’t done anything wrong!” You struggled in Kylo’s hold, forcing him to set you on the ground. You advanced on Trevor, holding your finger like Kylo did to you, “Kylo has been nothing but caring and nice to me, he hasn’t forced me to do anything.” 

You could feel Kylo’s smug look from behind your shoulder, wrapping you back in his hold after he slipped on a t-shirt. You let Kylo pull you, purring at his kisses against your sweaty skin, calming the tremors of fear and anger. Trevor glared at you, both of you not willing to break. 

“Are mom and dad home?” 

Trevor sighed, “Unfortunately, no. They left earlier, for some thing with their friends, right before I heard you and that animal fucking.” 

“Lots of names Trevor, have you been waiting for a moment to hurl them at me when you felt safe enough?” 

“I’m being nice right now, Solo.” 

You felt Kylo stiffen, “This is you being nice? Look at my face,” you looked up, cringing at his split eyebrow, bleeding down his cheek. Along with a few other bruises near his temples, “I have Homecoming pictures this week, and I’m going to look like shit because of you.” 

“Bug.” 

You looked at Trevor, staring at him silently with a sour look. 

“Have you been hanging out with Kylo, whenever you said you were with Cam?” 

“Maybe.” 

“ _Bug_.” 

“ _Brat_.” 

“Alright, fine. Yes, I’ve been lying to you, only because I knew this would be how you reacted. You think he’s terrible when he's not! He was even nice to my friends, and bought Kaydels dress!” 

“Yeah, Trevor,” Kylo teased. 

You smacked his shoulder, “You’re not helping,” Kylo scowled at you, “Trev, can you at least play nice? And hate each other when you aren’t around me?” 

Trevor glared at you, then at Kylo. 

Kaydel squeezed his shoulder, drawing his attention, “Ben’s been really nice to her… just let her make her own decisions.” 

“Fine.” 

He stood up, puffing his chest out, trying to look bigger than Kylo. But it was no use, Kylo looked like he lifted cars for fun, there was no way he could scare him. 

“I’ll vouch for him, to mom and dad,” he pointed at Kylo, “But if you do _anything_ questionable, I’ll turn on you.” 

_“Ooo, so tough Trevor.”_

“Kylo.” 

He groaned, he held his hand out, “Fine, it's a deal.” 

Trevor moved to shake, but Kylo retracted his hand, “Whoops, fingered your sister last night, haven't washed my hand.” 

He spit in his palm, mumbling ‘ _all clean’,_ holding it back out. 

“Deal, Trevor.” 

\------ 

Sunday night, it was the night. 

Kylo was coming over, during normal hours. 

When everyone was present and accounted for in your home… 

No sneaking through windows, or coming over after school for quick fucks. He was coming over for dinner with your parents, meeting the family. In a normal setting, he could charm them into believing he was a good boyfriend for you. And to shove in Trevors face that he was able to take care of you. 

He had left later that morning, after you two fucked in the shower, he came on your back. Just to be safe, the pregnancy talk really spooked him, you had to show him like six times that you had birth control. Afterwards, Trevor and Kaydel sat you at the dinner table, like they were your parents. 

Asking exactly how your relationship started, you tried to be vague but Trevor wasn’t going that route. Every moment he could, he butt in with a time Kylo bullied someone. Or broke bones, or was escorted out of school for something illegal. The time he was kicked out of his family home to live with his uncle, but you didn’t care. 

Kylo was sweet to you, texting you that he missed you. Also sending you some raunchy messages about what he was doing when you were alone for the first time. It included and was not limited to, being tied to a bed with a dildo shoved in your cunt while he face fucked you. Even brought up the topic of anal, and he wanted to _‘wreck your holes for anyone else’_. 

Your parents were less than thrilled, but Trevor held up his end of the deal. Vouching for Kylo being a changed man, even though your mom pulled up his arrest record. Sure enough, it showed his sentencing to probation from last week. Because of grand theft auto, but his bail was paid and only spent one night in jail since it was his first _adult_ offence. She was frantic all morning, hiding valuables she thought he would snatch. 

He had been here enough times to do that if he wanted to, instead he took something even more valuable. 

But, you weren’t going to tell them that. 

> _So, am I supposed to dress up for this shit?_

You rolled your eyes, walking around your bedroom to clean it up. Kylo had facetimed you about ten minutes ago to panic about dinner, “No, just be normal. And no swearing, you need to be on your best behavior.” 

> _So, yes dress up. I have a tux, but I was gonna wear that for Homecoming._

“No!” you laughed, “Just wear a nice shirt, no button ups. And some jeans, and wash your hair please.” 

> _I have a shirt that says ‘your daughter calls me daddy’, Vic got it for me. I can wear that, it’s casual_. 

You glared, Kylo smirked back at you, standing in what would be his closet. Flipping through his clothes. 

> _Death metal shirt?_

“No.” 

He groaned, “ _You killin’ me brat, half my shit is death metal or shredded. Or it’s workout shit, can I wear basketball shorts?”_

“Do you want me to ever talk to you again?” 

Kylo thought for a moment, _“Okay, make you a deal, I dress like a preppy asshole. Talk about yachts and shit, maybe dazzle them with some card tricks. And you let me fuck your asshole.”_

“No?” you scoffed, “Do you know how deals work?” 

> _Whatever, you’ll let me do it anyway. See you in 30 minutes, oh my Mom wants to meet you. So, dinner Wednesday?_

“Sure.” 

\------

You sat on the couch nervously, watching some dumb movie your parents wanted to watch. Dressed casually, nothing too fancy, just some jeans and a blouse. You didn’t want to appear over done, fingers crossed Kylo wasn’t deciding to be an asshole. 

He hadn’t texted you since the phone call, so it was a toss up on how he was feeling. 

Trevor was sitting in the office, the window faced the front of the house. With Kaydel sitting next to him, “Ben’s here!” 

Your mom squinted, “I thought his name was Kylo?” 

“It is,” you jumped off the couch, “Don’t call him Ben.” 

A knock at the door. 

“ _Shit_ ,” you whispered. Your mom shooting you a glare, you mumbled sorry, running to the front door. Trevor walked behind you, “Lets see how your _monster_ cleans up.” 

You elbowed him in the gut, “Shut up.” 

You whipped open the door, revealing Kylo. Leaning against the doorframe, quickly snubbing out a cigarette, you glared at him, Trevor scoffed, “Yeah, he’s gonna do great.” 

“Sorry,” he coughed, “Nervous, you look pretty Angel.” Kylo pursed his lips, snatching your cheeks to force you to kiss him. He stood to his full height after, giving Kaydel and Trevor a toothy smile. You wiggled out of his grasp, “Come on, take off your jacket so they can’t smell it as much.” 

Kylo followed you, revealing a black sweater under his coat, paired with some dark navy jeans. Much different from his usual black on black, but he still had his boots. His hair looked more refined, despite the lingering smell of tobacco, his cologne filled your nostrils. You grabbed his sleeve, “I like this.” Kylo grunted, pulling his hand away, “Thanks, my mom calls it my _‘good boy sweater’.”_

Your parents walked out, smiling at Kylo. He shook your dad's hand, a few inches taller than him, which was amusing. Charming your mother with his sweet smile, while Trevor stewed in the corner. He even threw around the fact that him and Kaydel were childhood friends, which you didn’t know about. 

He didn’t eat like a slob, using a napkin. Utensils looking comically small in his hands, you were beaming with pride. Melting each time he spoke about you, small touches under the table, talking about his classes and what his parents did. 

You learned that his dad was named Han, who owns a car dealership downtown. Apparently your dad knew him, he also owns a bar with his friends. Kylo used to work with him, but doesn’t anymore. His mom’s name is Leia, she was in the military as a general before having him, and now she helps out with his dad's businesses. 

Your mom asked about Kaydel calling him Ben, which he tensed up about immediately. But he pushed on, telling them his grandpa called him Kylo, so he stuck with it when he was in middle school. He went by a different name when he was Kylo’s age and he felt like it fit him better based on his behavior. 

Kylo stayed after dinner, your mom yelled at you to keep the door open when you pulled him to your room. But Kylo just whispered, _I’ll still fuck you, I don’t care about an audience_. You both laid on your bed, curled into his chest. 

“You never told me about your parents.” 

He shrugged, “I was too busy fucking you.” 

“You could’ve told me though,” you whispered, “Since you are my boyfriend.” 

“Hm,” Kylo kissed your forehead, trailing a hand from your cheek, down your neck and past your chest. Pressing into your side, keeping you flush with his form. “You’re so pretty, Angel. So soft, so perfectly mine.” 

“Oh?” 

You turned in Kylos hold, rutting your hips against his own. Swinging a leg over his outer thigh, tugging on his belt loops. He growled, moving his hand to the small of your back to rock you harder. “You’re such a little slut, aren’t you worried someones going to see you? Getting fucked by my big cock?” 

You whimpered, “No Daddy…” 

Kylo nodded, your lips sealing finally. Moaning at the taste of one another, it had been so long. Tongue sliding against your own, tasting Kylo’s soft palate. Fisting his sweat between your feeble hands, wanting to feel his skin against your own. His length rutting against your thigh, you could picture it in your mind. 

Long and hard, thick and begging to be buried into your heat. Clenching around him, cum creaming up his cock while he pounds your sweet pussy. Pulling orgasm after orgasm, his hand would wrap around your neck. Squeezing just tight enough to make you lose consciousness, hurling you towards release. 

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

“Keep it in your pants, Solo.” 

You blushed, tucking your head into Kylos neck, feeling him stare over your head at your brother who was probably standing there the entire time. “Fuck off, Trevor,” he mouthed at your forehead, “Unless you want to see me fuck your sister.” 

\------

Being public with Kylo was strange. 

He stuck by you during school, doing cheesy shit like kissing you between classes. Holding your hand whenever he could, introducing you to his horde of ogres. Each of them grunting when you spoke your name, recognizing some from your art classes. Now they all called you brat, since Kylo called you that on a regular basis. 

Your friends all spoke with Kylo, not afraid of him like before. Except for Cam, who tried to push his buttons like Trevor did. But everyday, Kylo did nothing, just flashed them a crooked smile and kissed you lewdly. 

Smacking your ass in the halls, he twisted your nipple on Tuesday. Sucking a hickey behind your ear at break, right in front of your friends. Keeping your flush with his chest while they talked about pictures and rides to the dance. Kylo was letting you drag him to pictures and dinners, as long as he got you all to himself. 

Wednesday was here, instead of taking you to your house after school to fuck your brains out. Kylo drove you to his house, murmuring that his mom wouldn’t be home but his dad might be, apparently he worked when he _wanted_ to. 

You were so excited, ready to put faces to the people Kylo described. 

He led you to his room, parking recklessly in the long curved driveway in front of his house. It was bigger than you imagined it, but he shrugged it off, his grandparents were loaded. He was his grandma's favorite, so he reaped in the spoils. Padame was her name, and when you walked through the front entryway of the house, you were met with the family painting. 

_A painting._

Like they were a royal family. 

Kylo let you stare at it, pointing out his uncles and cousins. In the center was a beautiful woman, tall and regal, in a dress that could only be described as elegant. Her hair silvered, pulled into a long braid. Sitting next to an older man with a handsome smile, his grandparents, Padame and Anakin. Outside were two sides, his uncle Luke, a twin of his mother. With his adopted daughter Rey. Other side were his parents, a very handsome man who smiled like Kylo. Arms around a short woman who looked strong and distinguished. Between them was Kylo, probably in a phase that shouldn’t have been documented, he had a mohawk. Scowling for the painter, dramatic black outfit and acting like his mothers hand on his shoulder was poison. 

Other aunts and uncles lined the painting, Kylo named them and told quick stories of them and their exploits. 

“Come on,” Kylo tugged on you, “Let me show you the best room in the house, mine.” 

\-----

“Oh my god,” you whimpered. 

Kylo spread your legs more, hooking his hands behind your bare knees. Licking a broad stripe up your pussy, spearing your lips open. He moaned into you, circling your clit a few times before pulling back. Chin coated in your cum, “Grab the lube from that drawer.” 

You nodded, blindly reaching for what he asked, Kylo leaned to your right. Bringing his fingers to your soaked entrance, he breathed in your ear. “I’m gonna finger your ass, get it nice and ready for my cock. Can I do that brat?” 

“Ah,” you clicked the lid open, “Is it gonna hurt Daddy?” 

He shook his head, nuzzling your ear, “No-no, I can make it feel so good. So good, you think my cock feels good in your pussy? It’ll feel so much better in there.” Kylo pressed his middle finger to your pucker, tracing light circles while you twitched in his hold. You glanced to the left, biting your bottom lip nervously. His door was off the hinges, his punishment for being caught sneaking back into the house the other day. 

Anyone could walk in, and see Kylos fingers buried inside you. 

“What’s it gonna be,” he whispered, pressing on you a few times, “You gonna let me in?”

You nodded slowly, spreading your legs more for him. Kylo purred, plunging his middle finger into your pussy, fucking it in quick thrusts, coating it in your cum. You cried out, chest heaving as he moved, you clenched a few times. Trying to keep him inside you, but he pulled out anyway. 

“Put a little bit of that on my hand brat,” he nodded to the bottle. 

Obeying with shaking hands, you winced when the cool digit touched you. Pucker twitching as he slathered it in silky lube, Kylo bit you. Cooing praises in your ear, “Rub your clit baby,” you brought your free hand down. Hissing when you touched yourself, amazing with how slick you were from his teasing, “Ky… You can put it in.” 

Kylo growled, pressing his tip to you. You mewled, twitching in his hold, Kylo sunk his teeth into your skin, “Relax-I want all four fingers inside your tight ass.” 

You rubbed faster, whining when he breached you. Turning your face into Kylos neck, pressing your forehead into his skin. He fucked in slow, worming in his middle finger to the first knuckle before pulling it out. Repeating the process over and over, until it was fully inside you. 

“You feel that,” he wiggled his finger, “Feel my finger in your ass?” 

_“Uh-huh.”_

Kylo leaned over you, whimpering when he saw himself sinking inside you. Rutting his hips into your outer thigh. “More lube-soak my hand brat.” You cried, each movement you did sending shockwaves to your pussy, clenching around his digit. Kylo pulled out to the tip, now aligning his pointer finger with it. Plunging them both inside you. 

He worked you open, twisting and fucking you, jamming his fingers in you hard. Moaning at every squelch of lube pouring around him, wiggling his fingers that were buried inside. Kylo kissed you deeply, fucking your mouth in time with your asshole. Your once tight pucker stretched, ready for his sweet cock. 

“What do you want, Angel?” 

“I-I wanna cum,” you babbled, clinging to him as he worked three fingers out of you. Leaving you gaping on his sheets, Kylo pulled away. Clean hand pinning you to the pillows, you watched him fumble with his zipper. “Daddy’s gonna make you cum, cum with his cock in your ass.” 

A gravely moan ripped through you, watching him pump his cock with lube. The tip of his cock twitching with need, even slicking up the piercing. You swallowed thickly, “Is it-is it gonna be okay? With that?” 

Kylo chuckled, “Of course,” he brought it to your hole, mouth open in awe as he watched your ass swallow the head, “It’ll feel so good, now… are you gonna let me fill your ass with my cum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE KYLO we have two chapters left!

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle Ron could do anything and I would say thank you.


End file.
